


Coming Out

by IronHawk_238



Series: Queen-Allen-Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry´s parents are dead, Bully Mick Rory, Laurel Lance is Alive, M/M, Mick Rory is kind of an asshole, Past Violence, Threats of Violence, mobbing, scarred Barry Allen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Nach dem gewaltsamen Tod von Barrys Eltern scheint das Glück einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Doch dann kommt Oliver Queen an die Schule und das Blatt wendet sich - aber nicht lange, denn das Schicksal stellt Barry und Oliver vor weitere Prüfungen...





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panofaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/gifts).



Ein entsetzter Aufschrei riss Barry mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Mit aufgerissenen Augen setzte er sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf. Sein Herz raste vor Angst. Plötzlich hörte der 11-jährige, wie etwas zu Bruch ging. Panisch sah Barry zur Tür hinüber. War seiner Mutter etwas zugestoßen? Denn es war zweifellos ihre Stimme gewesen.

Wider besseren Wissens stand er leise auf und tapste auf nackten Füßen auf den Flur hinaus. Ein weiterer Schrei ließ Barry zusammenzucken. Dieses Mal erkannte er seinen Vater. Alle Vorsicht außer Acht lassend, stürmte er die Treppen hinunter - und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Seine Mutter lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden, eine Hand an ihre linke Seite gepresst. Trotzdem konnte Barry das Blut sehen, das zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll und dunkelrote Flecken auf dem Teppich hinterließ. Über ihr stand sein Vater und versuchte verzweifelt den maskierten Angreifer von seiner Frau fernzuhalten und ihm gleichzeitig das blutige Messer abzunehmen.

Als Nora Allen ihren Sohn sah, rief sie ihm verzweifelt zu: „Lauf, Barry! Bring dich in Sicherheit!“ Auch sein Vater war für einen Moment abgelenkt. Diese Gelegenheit ließ sich der Maskierte nicht entgehen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung entwand er Henry Allen seine Waffenhand und stach zu. Die Klinge bohrte sich tief in die Schulter seines Vaters, der vor Schmerz aufschrie und in die Knie ging. Dann wandte sich der schwarz gekleidete Mann Barry zu, der vor Entsetzen noch immer keinen Muskel rühren konnte.

Die Augen des Fremden funkelten triumphierend im dämmrigen Licht der kleinen Zimmerlampe. Erst als er den Jungen fast erreicht hatte, schüttelte Barry seine Benommenheit ab. Der Maskierte schien genau zu wissen, was er vorhatte, denn er positionierte sich zwischen ihm und der Haustür. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sein einziger Fluchtweg war versperrt! In diesem Augenblick wurde der Angreifer von seinem Vater zu Boden geworfen. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei fiel ihm das Messer aus der Hand. „Bring dich in Sicherheit, Barry! Lauf zu Mr. Jensen und hol Hilfe!“

Die Stimme seines Vaters überschlug sich fast. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den anderen Mann festhalten, da er seinen rechten Arm aufgrund der Schulterverletzung kaum belasten konnte. So schnell er konnte lief Barry los. Er hatte gerade die Haustür erreicht, als der Angreifer Henry Allen abschüttelte und sich erhob. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hielt er wieder die Klinge in der Hand, an der das Blut seiner Eltern klebte.

Bevor Barry wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte der Unbekannte ihn erreicht. Das Messer sauste hinab, zu schnell um dem Hieb auszuweichen. Der Junge hob schützend die Arme vors Gesicht und wich zurück, sodass der Schlag nicht seine Kehle aufschlitzte, sondern einen langen tiefen Schnitt an seinem linken Unterarm hinterließ. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper. Durch seinen eigenen Schwung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, kam der Fremde ins Taumeln. Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, trat Barry ihm mit aller Kraft gegen das Schienbein. Der plötzliche Angriff ließ den Maskierten keuchend zu Boden gehen, doch noch im Fallen holte er zu einem weiteren Hieb aus. Dieses Mal traf er den Jungen im Gesicht, wo das Messer eine lange Schnittwunde von seiner Stirn bis hinunter zum Unterkiefer hinterließ. „Nein! Barry!“, vernahm er die verzweifelte Stimme seiner Mutter. Barry schrie gequält auf, halb blind vor Schmerz stolperte er die letzten Schritte bis zur Tür, riss sie auf und stürzte hinaus.

Er hörte den Maskierten hinter sich fluchen. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte Barry sich zum Nachbarhaus, wo Mr. Jensen mit seiner 17-jährigen Tochter wohnte. An der Haustür angekommen, blinzelte er sich das Blut aus den Augen und sah zurück. Der Unbekannte war ihm nicht gefolgt. Er drückte die Klingel mehrmals hintereinander und rief mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Mr. Jensen! Ich bin´s Barry! Bitte machen Sie auf! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Jensen!“ Es dauerte nicht lange bis im Haus das Licht anging und ein verschlafener Mr. Jensen im Türrahmen erschien. Der dunkelhaarige Mann erstarrte, als er den blutüberströmten Jungen erblickte. „Bitte, Mr. Jensen! Ein maskierter Mann ist bei uns eingebrochen. Er hat ein Messer.“ - „Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Sind sie noch drüben?“, fragte Mr. Jensen besorgt. Barry nickte nur, er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

„Julia, ruf die Polizei an! Ich werde versuchen, den Kerl aufzuhalten!“, rief er über die Schulter seiner Tochter zu, die verschlafen am Treppenabsatz stand. Kurzentschlossen zog er sich seine Jacke über, während er nach seiner Dienstwaffe griff, die neben der Tür an der Garderobe hing. „Du bleibst hier, Barry. Julia wird sich um dich kümmern.“ Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Allens.

„Barry?“, erklang eine schläfrige Stimme aus dem beleuchteten Hausflur. Barry sah auf. Dort stand Julia, Mr. Jensens Tochter. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment entsetzt, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie an der Seite des 11-jährigen Jungen. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn kaum war sie bei ihm, brach er vor Schmerz und Er-schöpfung zusammen. Das Letzte, was er spürte, waren Julias Arme, die ihn auffingen und vorsichtig ins Haus trugen.

\--------------------

Mr. Jensen stand gerade vor dem Haus seiner Nachbarn, als ein durchdringender Schmerzensschrei erklang. Verdammt, Barry hatte recht gehabt! Da war jemand im Haus und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen sicher nicht in friedlicher Absicht.

Zum Glück arbeitete er beim Sicherheitsdienst, hatte eine eigene Waffe und wusste genau, wie man mit solchen Situationen umzugehen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit, sodass er lautlos hineinschlüpfen konnte. Mit der Handfeuerwaffe im Anschlag betrat er das Wohnzimmer, wo der schwer verletzte Henry Allen noch immer versuchte sein Frau zu schützen. Nora Allen lag in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache auf dem Boden und auch Barrys Vater würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Sofort richtete er die Waffe auf den Rücken des maskierten Angreifers, der von dem Neuankömmling noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Ohne nachzudenken feuerte Mr. Jensen zwei Schüsse ab, einer traf ihn ins Bein und der andere in die rechte Schulter, sodass dem Unbekannten die Klinge aus der Hand fiel, als er vor Schmerz aufkeuchte und zu Boden ging.  
Henry Allen war noch gegenwärtig genug, das Messer aus seiner Reichweite zu stoßen bevor auch er zusammenbrach. In diesem Moment hörte Mr. Jensen die Polizeisirenen, die schnell näherkamen. Einige Minuten später hatten die Beamten den verwundeten Täter in Gewahrsam genommen und Henry und Nora Allen dem Notarzt übergeben.

Nachdem Mr. Jensen seine Aussage gemacht hatte, überließ er Barry den Rettungssanitätern. Nur wenige Minuten später waren die Rettungswagen mit den Verletzten auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, während die Polizei den Tatort absperrte.

\--------------------

Detective Joseph West erreichte das Haus der Familie Allen in dem Moment, als der Täter auf einer Krankenbahre abtransportiert wurde, in seiner Begleitung zwei uniformierte Polizisten. Er stieg aus dem Auto, schlug die Fahrertür hinter sich zu und eilte so schnell er konnte ins Haus. Dort waren vier weitere Sanitäter gerade damit beschäftigt, Henry und Nora Allen zu versorgen. Joe ging mit wachsender Sorge zu ihnen hinüber. „Wie sieht´s aus?“, fragte er einen der Männer, der auf seiner Jacke das Zeichen eines Notarztes trug.  
Der Mann antwortete kopfschüttelnd: „Nicht gut, Detective. Die Frau hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Ihre Überlebenschancen sind verschwindend gering.“ - „Und er?“, Joe deutete auf Henry Allen. „Für ihn gilt dasselbe. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er solange durchgehalten hat.“

Mit einem Nicken überließ er den Notarzt wieder seiner Arbeit. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wo ist ihr Sohn?“ - „Meine Kollegen kümmern sich bereits um ihn. Er ist irgendwie entkommen und ist zum Nachbarhaus gelaufen. Nur dadurch haben wir davon erfahren“, erklärte einer der Sanitäter ihm. Mit einem freundlichen „Danke“ verließ Detective West das Haus uns machte sich auf die Suche nach Barry. Schweren Herzens dachte er daran, was der Junge in dieser Nacht hatte durchmachen müssen.

Er fand den bewusstlosen Jungen in einem der Rettungswagen, wo eine junge Frau ihm gerade eine Infusion legte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, mein Name ist Detective West, ich bin verantwortlich für die Ermittlungen in diesem Fall. Könnte ich ihn mir kurz ansehen?“ Dabei zog er seine Dienstmarke hervor, um sich auszuweisen.

„Natürlich, Detective. Aber er ist gerade nicht ansprechbar. Ich musste ihm wegen seiner Verletzungen ein starkes Schmerzmittel geben“, antwortete sie. Joe nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Besorgt trat er an den Jungen heran, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Trage lag. Mit Entsetzen betrachtete er die tiefe Schnittwunde, die quer über Barrys Gesicht verlief und zweifellos eine Narbe hinterlassen würde, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang an diese Nacht erinnern würde. Auch sein linker Unterarm war bandagiert. „Dieses Monster“, sagte Joe mehr zu sich selbst. Als er zu der jungen Rettungshelferin hinübersah, erkannte er dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen.

Der Detective atmete einmal tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er zog eine Visitenkarte hervor und reichte sie ihr. „Würden Sie mich bitte anrufen, wenn sich an seinem Zustand oder dem seiner Eltern etwas ändert?“ - „Natürlich, Detective West“, nickte sie zustimmend. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Barry verließ Joe den Rettungswagen wieder.  
Einige Minuten später wurden auch Henry und Nora Allen aus dem Haus getragen. Mit heulenden Sirenen machten sich die Sanitäter sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Betrübt blickte Joe ihnen hinterher. Wieso musste es immer unschuldige Familien wie diese treffen? Seufzend machte er sich daran die Zeugenaussagen der anderen Anwohner aufzunehmen. Vielleicht konnten sie etwas zum Motiv des Täters sagen.

\--------------------

Einige Tage später erhielt er einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus. Der Junge schien sich langsam zu erholen, doch seine Mutter war auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus verstorben und auch um seinen Vater stand es nicht besonders gut. Nachdem Joe aufgelegt hatte, fasste er einen Entschluss: sollte der Junge auch noch seinen Vater verlieren, würde er sich ihm annehmen, denn Barry Allen würde als Waisenkind ohne Frage ins Heim kommen - und dieses Schicksal wollte er ihm ersparen.

Noch am selben Tag fuhr er zum Krankenhaus, um selbst ein Bild zu machen. Barry ging es inzwischen zwar besser, doch seit er aus der Narkose erwacht war, hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Sein Vater lag noch immer auf der Intensivstation und sein Zustand schien sich von Tag zu Tag zu verschlechtern.

Zuerst suchte Joe den Jungen auf, doch der weigerte sich standhaft mit ihm zu reden. Abgesehen davon schien es Barry jedoch wenigstens körperlich wieder besser zu gehen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Als nächstes machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Eltern. Henry Allen öffnete müde die Augen, als er Joes Stimme neben sich vernahm. „Mr. Allen, können Sie mich hören?“ Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort. „Ich bin Detective West. Ich war gerade bei ihrem Sohn und wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut geht.“ Erleichtert schloss Henry Allen die Augen, ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Und ich möchte, dass Sie Folgendes wissen: ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um ihm das Leben zu ermöglichen, das er verdient.“ Bei diesen Worten sah Henry Allen dem dunkelhäutigen Detective in die Augen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich mühsam, als er ihm dankte. Kaum hatte Joe das Zimmer verlassen, fiel er wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf. Niedergeschlagen machte der Polizist sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Henry Allen hatte kaum etwas gesagt, aber es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte er bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass Barrys Vater friedlich eingeschlafen war. Joe konnte es nicht glauben! Also hatte sein Gefühl ihn doch nicht getäuscht. Henry Allen hatte wohl geahnt, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Vielleicht hatte das Versprechen des Detectives den Ausschlag gegeben. Joe ließ den Moment noch einmal Revue passieren. Ja, die Sorge um Barrys Schicksal war in diesem Augenblick von ihm abgefallen und er war mit sich im Frieden gewesen. Jetzt war es an ihm, Joseph West, sein Versprechen zu halten.

\--------------------

Es war Joe, der Barry die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Eltern überbrachte. Lange Zeit rührte sich der Junge überhaupt nicht. Der Detective dachte schon, er hätte ihn nicht gehört, doch dann entrang sich ihm ein ersticktes Schluchzen und Tränen liefen Barry übers Gesicht. Mitfühlend setzte Joe sich neben ihm aufs Bett und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme. Es dauerte lange bis seine Tränen versiegten, das unkontrollierte Zittern ließ allmählich nach. Erschöpft fiel Barry in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Vorsichtig legte Joe den Jungen aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Du bist nicht allein, Barry. Auch wenn es dir im Moment vielleicht so erscheint“, sagte er leise. Er strich Barry eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Langsam erhob der Detective sich. Ohne seine Augen von dem schlafenden Jungen abzuwenden verließ er das Krankenzimmer lautlos.

Sofort setzte er sich mit dem Jugendamt in Verbindung, sodass Barry direkt nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus bei den Wests einziehen konnte. Seine Tochter Iris strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als ihr Vater ihr davon erzählte. Kaum hatte Barry das Haus das erste Mal betreten, war sie sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm beim Auspacken.  
Die Fürsorge des Mädchens für Barry war rührend. Stets war sie an seiner Seite und unterstützte ihn, wo sie konnte. So kam es, dass der Junge sich schnell an die neue Situation gewöhnte. Trotzdem blieb er sehr zurückhaltend.

Immer wenn Joe ihm ins Gesicht sah, erinnerte ihn die inzwischen verblasste Narbe jedes Mal aufs Neue daran, was dieses Kind in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht erlebt hatte. Eine Erfahrung wie diese hinterließ stets Spuren, sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich. Als sich Barry bei seiner neuen Familie eingelebt hatte, wurde es Zeit für ihn wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob alles gut gehen würde. Auch wenn der Junge nie viel sagte und keine Freunde hatte, wurde er von seinen Mitschülern respektvoll behandelt. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Mick Rory an die Schule kam.

Micks Vater war ein angesehener Anwalt und seine Mutter die Geschäftsführerin eines bekannten Modelabels. Mick hatte immer alles bekommen, was er wollte. Doch was er mehr liebte als alles andere, war Schwächere zu quälen und zu demütigen. Und wenn er sich einmal auf jemanden fokussiert hatte, ließ er ihn nicht mehr vom Haken. Um sich bei seinen Mitschülern Respekt zu verschaffen, war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Dabei schreckte er auch vor Erpressung und Gewalt nicht zurück. Bereits nach einer Woche hatte er andere Jungen um sich geschart, die ebenso rücksichtslos und gewaltbereit waren wie er.

Barry versuchte Mick und seiner Clique so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis Mick Rory auf den schlaksigen Jungen mit der auffälligen Narbe im Gesicht aufmerksam wurde. Von diesem Tag an machte er Barry Allen, das Leben zur Hölle. Es fing an mit spöttischen Bemerkungen und höhnischen Spitznamen wie „Narben-gesicht“ oder „Psychopath“, woraus später sogar körperliche Übergriffe wurden.

Einmal fingen Mick und seine Jungs ihn auf dem Weg nach Hause ab und drängten ihn in eine abgelegene Seitengasse. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht beugte Mick sich so weit vor, sodass Barry den Atem des älteren Jungen spüren konnte. „Weißt du was, Barry? Ich glaube nicht ein Wort von dieser kleinen Horrorgeschichte, dass deine Eltern von irgendeinem Unbekannten in ihrem eigenen Haus umgebracht wurden. Meiner Meinung nach hast du die beiden umgelegt. Sie haben sich aber gewehrt und dir dieses kleine An-denken hinterlassen“, dabei wanderten Micks kalte graue Augen über die blasse Narbe. Barry wimmerte leise vor Angst, Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Wie konnte Mick so etwas behaupten? Höhnisch lachend richtete er sich langsam auf. „Ich deute das mal als ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich richtig liege. Auch wenn du für einen Psychopathen eine ziemliche Heulsuse bist.“ Grinsend drehte er sich um und ging davon. „Hat jemand Lust auf ein Eis?“ Johlend schlossen sich die anderen Jungen ihm an. Kaum waren sie um die nächste Straßenecke verschwunden, rutschte Barry weinend an der dreckigen Hauswand hinunter. Die Beine angezogen und das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben, hockte er allein im Schatten der Häuser.

Wäre eine ältere Dame nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, hätte er wohl noch bis spät in die Nacht dort gesessen. Sie brachte den zitternden Jungen sicher nach Hause, wo sich Joe bereits Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Er war kurz davor gewesen, selbst nach Barry zu suchen. An diesem Tag erfuhren Joe und Iris das erste Mal von Mick Rory und seinen Grausamkeiten gegenüber Barry. Iris nahm den verstörten Jungen beruhigend in die Arme, während ihr Vater fieberhaft überlegte, wie er seinen Pflegesohn wenigstens auf dem Schulweg vor diesem Mick schützen konnte. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er den Jungen jeden Morgen zur Schule fahren und am Nachmittag wieder abholen würde. Auch wenn die Schule nur wenige Minuten entfernt war.

Sein Plan ging auf, doch er wusste, dass Barry in der Schule Mick und seinen Freunden schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Selbst die Lehrer wussten sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Der Schulleiter hatte schon mehrmals versucht, Mick Rory der Schule zu verweisen. Aber dessen wohlhabender Vater hatte es immer wieder verhindern können. Wenn sein Sohn wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten von der Schule fliegen sollte, würde er sie anzeigen. Außerdem gäbe es keine handfesten Beweise für diese haarsträubenden Behauptungen. Damit konnte sein Sohn, tun was er wollte. Inzwischen hatten Außenseiter wie Barry Allen schon Angst vor der Schule, denn dort waren sie ihren Peinigern hilflos ausgeliefert.

Viele von ihnen wechselten bald auf eine andere Schule, doch das kam für Joe nicht in Frage. Die nächste Schule war viel zu weit weg. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, ob Barry dort nicht denselben Risiken ausgeliefert war. Hier war Joe wenigstens immer in der Nähe, da das Polizeirevier nur drei Straßenzüge entfernt war. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, Barry so leiden zu sehen. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn es nur jemanden gäbe, der sich für seinen Sohn einsetzen würde.

\--------------------

Fünf Jahre vergingen, in denen Barry unablässig von Mick und seiner Bande gedemütigt und gequält wurde. Die Lehrer konnten nur hilflos zusehen. Während die Schüler aus Angst davor, selbst ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten, so taten als wäre nichts geschehen. Besorgt bemerkte Joe, dass Barry immer schweigsamer wurde und niemanden mehr an sich heranließ. Selbst Joe drang kaum noch zu ihm durch. Die einzige Person, der er sich anvertraute, war Iris. Sie war es auch, die ihn ständig über den Zustand des Jungen auf dem Laufenden hielt.

Die Situation spitzte sich immer mehr zu, denn inzwischen tat Mick ihm nicht nur seelisch, sondern auch körperlich weh. Es ging soweit, dass Barry sogar in der allergrößten Hitze lange Shirts und Hosen trug, damit niemand die blauen Flecken sah. Joe wandte sich hilfesuchend an den Polizei-Captain, der jedoch nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte und meinte, dass Mr. Rory jede Anklage im Keim ersticken würde, da die Beweislage zu dünn war. Es wurde noch schlimmer für Barry, als er mit 14 bemerkte, dass ihn Mädchen völlig kalt ließen und er sich mehr für Jungs interessierte. Daraufhin zog er sich noch weiter zurück, denn sobald seine Peiniger davon erfuhren, würden sie diese Tatsache gnadenlos gegen ihn einsetzen. 

Als Joe ihn wie jeden Tag direkt vor der Schule absetzte, hätte er sich niemals vorstellen können, dass sich sein Leben doch noch zum Besseren wenden würde. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag, okay?“, Barry nickte nur und stieg wortlos aus. Joe blickte ihm niedergeschlagen nach. Wieso war das Leben so ungerecht zu ihm? Barry Allen war der Inbegriff von Unschuld. Warum hatte es ausgerechnet ihn treffen müssen in jener Nacht? Energisch schüttelte Joe die düsteren Gedanken ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Polizeirevier.

Barry betrat unsicher den Schulhof, sofort stieg panische Angst in ihm hoch. Mit eingezogenem Kopf lief er zum Gebäude. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Es war ein blonder Junge in seinem Alter, dessen blaue Augen jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgten. Barrys Verhalten ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass er vor irgendetwas oder irgendwem Angst hatte. Stirnrunzelnd verfolgte er wie der dunkelhaarige schlaksige Junge im Schulgebäude verschwand.

„Oliver?“, riss ihn eine strenge Frauenstimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, ich weiß, Mom“, antwortete Oliver und verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Ich soll mich benehmen und mich anstrengen, sonst komme ich ins Internat und darf alles nachholen, was ich in den letzten Jahren verpasst habe - was so ungefähr alle Schulfächer sind, die es gibt!“ Seine Mutter sah ihn scharf an. „Ganz genau, Oliver. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns“, damit gab sie dem Chauffeur das Zeichen zum Losfahren. Langsam fädelte sich das elegante Gefährt in den Verkehr ein und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Seufzend betrat Oliver die neue Schule auf der Suche nach dem Büro des Schulleiters.

Die breiten Gänge mit den unzähligen Schließfächern an den Wänden, waren fast menschenleer. Nur vereinzelt waren ein paar Schüler zu sehen. Oliver sah auf seine Uhr, es war noch fast eine halbe Stunde, bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn und diese Zeit verbrachte der Großteil der Schüler wohl lieber an der frischen Luft als in den stickigen Klassenräumen.  
Nachdem er eine Weile vergeblich nach dem Büro des Direktors gesucht hatte, wandte er sich an die nächste Person, der er begegnete. „Entschuldigung, kannst du mir sagen, wo ich den Schulleiter finden kann?“, fragte er einen Jungen, der gerade einige Schulbücher aus seinem Schließfach holte. Als er Olivers Stimme vernahm, erstarrte er plötzlich, schien sich jedoch nach einigen Sekunden wieder gefasst zu haben. Zögernd sah er auf.

Überrascht blinzelte Oliver. Es war der Junge, der auf dem Schulhof seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. In seinen grünen Augen erkannte er Furcht. „Keine Sorge, ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich bin neu hier und wollte beim Schulleiter fragen, welcher Klasse ich zugeteilt worden bin“, beruhigte ihn Oliver mit sanfter Stimme. Langsam verschwand die Anspannung aus dem Gesicht des anderen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Narbe auf, die quer über sein Gesicht verlief. Oliver verbarg sein Entsetzen hinter einem freundlichen Lächeln, damit sein Gegenüber nichts davon mitbekam.

„Zweite Etage, dritte Tür links“, antwortete der Junge leise. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Danke“, Oliver nickte ihm noch einmal zu bevor er im Treppenaufgang verschwand.  
Barry starrte ihm fasziniert hinterher. Er sah noch immer die blauen Augen des un-bekannten Jungen vor sich. Sein Herz raste bei der Erinnerung an sein Lächeln. Noch dazu sah er ungemein gut aus. Lauter werdendes Stimmengewirr holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und lief so schnell er konnte in den Klassenraum, um Mick Rory und seinen Kumpels zu entkommen. Aufatmend ließ er sich auf seinen Platz in der letzten Reihe fallen. Nach und nach kamen seine Klassenkameraden lachend in den Raum. Traurigkeit überkam ihn plötzlich als er Sara Lance beobachtete, die ihren Freund Leonard Snart verliebt ansah. Woraufhin dieser ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Warum wurde ihm selbst dieses Glück verweigert?

Sara hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Unauffällig blickte sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf Barry fiel, dessen leuchtend grüne Augen niedergeschlagen zu ihr hinübersahen. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, den Jungen so zu sehen. Aber wenn sie von Mick in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, musste sie sich von ihm fernhalten. Sara konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was ihrer Schwester Laurel zugestoßen war, die ihm hatte helfen wollen: er hatte sie wochenlang terrorisiert und ihr gedroht, dass sie Barry vergessen sollte, wenn sie nicht dieselbe Hölle durchleben wollte wie er.

Leonard sah besorgt, wie seiner Freundin Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Was ist los, Sara?“, fragte er leise. Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Barry, der sie noch immer unauffällig beobachtete. „Verstehe“, verständnisvoll zog er Sara zu sich heran, „Solange Mick hier das Sagen hat, können wir ihm nicht helfen. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“ Sie nickte nur.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Mr. Randall zusammen mit einem weiteren Jungen den Raum. Er legte seine Tasche ab und sagte mit erhobener Stimme: „Dürfte ich für einen Moment eure Aufmerksamkeit bekommen?“ Die Schüler wurden ruhig, neugierige Blicke betrachteten den Neuen. „Das hier ist Oliver Queen. Er wird von heute an zu dieser Klasse gehören.“ Barry starrte Oliver mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an. Es war derselbe Junge, der ihn vorhin nach dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters gefragt hatte. „Such dir einen Platz aus, Oliver. Ich würde gerne mit dem Unterricht anfangen“, forderte Mr. Randall ihn mit einem freundlichen Blick auf.

Oliver sah sich kurz um…und erstarrte. War das etwa der Junge, den er auf dem Flur getroffen hatte? Zielsicher steuerte er auf Barry zu, der ganz hinten in der Ecke saß und nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. „Darf ich?“, fragte Oliver ihn leise. Dabei deutete er auf den freien Platz neben ihm. 

Barry brachte kein Wort hervor, stattdessen nickte er nur und rückte mit seinem Stuhl etwas zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Lächelnd setzte er sich neben ihn. Inzwischen hatte Oliver sich an die blasse Narbe gewöhnt, auch wenn der Anblick ihm immer noch kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er wagte es nicht einmal sich vorzustellen, was ihm zugestoßen sein könnte.

Während des Unterrichts konnte Barry nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken ständig abschweiften. Die Nähe des anderen Jungen machte ihn nervös. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. War Olivers Interesse an ihm wirklich echt? Wenn ja, dann hatte er anscheinend keine Ahnung davon, dass Mick bisher jedem anderen dafür das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Solange bis sie sich aus Furcht von Barry abwandten und ihn seinem Schicksal überließen.

Die Klingel kündigte schließlich das Ende der Stunde an, was Barry wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Er schüttelte diese Gedanken schnell wieder ab, während er seine Sachen zusammenräumte. Er ließ sich jedes Mal Zeit dabei, in der Hoffnung den Demütigungen durch Mick und seine Freunde zu entgehen. Es funktionierte zwar nicht immer, aber da er auf diese Weise wenigstens zeitweise in Ruhe gelassen wurde, behielt er diese Strategie bei.

Oliver wartete in einiger Entfernung an der Tür auf Barry und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er schien Angst zu haben, denn seine Hände zitterten leicht beim Einpacken. Plötzlich erstarrte er, er hatte Oliver entdeckt, dessen blaue Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Täuschte Barry sich oder erkannte er tatsächlich so etwas wie Besorgnis in seinem Blick? Unsicher schulterte er seinen Rucksack. Mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck ging er zur Tür, wo Oliver an den Rahmen gelehnt auf ihn wartete. „Du bist mit Absicht langsamer als die anderen, oder?“, fragte er Barry. „Wie…kommst du darauf?“, die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Jungen war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Oliver suchte Barrys Blick, doch der sah verlegen zur Seite. „Ich erkenne es, wenn jemand Angst hat, Barry.“

Barry zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen. „Woher…“ - „Dein Name stand auf deinem Arbeitsheft“, erklärte Oliver ihm lächelnd, „Ja, ich kann lesen. Auch wenn meine Mutter gern was anderes behauptet.“ Schüchtern erwiderte Barry sein Lächeln. „Wollen wir zusammen zum Sportunterricht gehen?“, Oliver sah ihn fragend an. In seinem Gegenüber keimte so etwas wie Hoffnung auf. Vielleicht konnte der Neue ihn vor Micks Übergriffen beschützen. Nach dem kräftigen Körperbau nach zu urteilen, wusste Oliver sich zu wehren. Barry nickte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Sporthalle. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich der blonde Junge verlegen. „Darf ich dich was fragen, Barry?“ Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er kannte Oliver zwar erst wenige Minuten, aber die plötzliche Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme passte irgendwie nicht zu ihm. „Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Ich habe deinen Namen irgendwo schon einmal gehört. Bist du der Barry Allen, der… Du weißt schon…“

Barry stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Auch wenn Oliver es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, kamen die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht sofort zurück. „Tut mir leid, Barry. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, ob meine Vermutung richtig war“, bedrückt musterte Oliver den anderen Jungen. Anscheinend hatte Barry den Verlust seiner Eltern noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet.  
Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als von hinten eine höhnische Stimme erklang: „Hey, Narbengesicht! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt.“ Oliver sah sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Mick Rory. An seiner Seite zwei seiner Freunde, beide ein dreckiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Das gefiel Oliver ganz und gar nicht. Selbst die anderen Schüler wichen verängstigt zurück, um den dreien Platz zu machen. Von ihnen war keine Hilfe zu erwarten.

Mick baute sich breitbeinig und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihnen auf. Die anderen beiden Jungen hinter ihm ließen drohend die Fingerknöchel knacken. „Anscheinend hast du schon vergessen, was mit der kleinen Blondine passiert ist, die dir das letzte Mal helfen wollte. Wie war ihr Name nochmal?“, Mick tat so als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Ach ja, Laurel oder so ähnlich.“ Vor Angst unfähig ein Wort hervorzubringen, versuchte Barry verzweifelt sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Jetzt reichte es Oliver endgültig. Entschlossen schob er sich zwischen die beiden Parteien, wobei er Barry mit seinem eigenen Körper vor den Blicken seiner Peiniger abschirmte. „Schluss damit! Reicht es nicht, dass er schon seine Eltern verloren hat? Ihr seid echt das Letzte.“ Sein Tonfall war so schneidend, dass selbst Mick und seine beiden Kumpane überrascht einen Schritt zurückwichen. Sie hatten sich jedoch schnell wieder gefasst. „Und wer bist du, Blondie? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen“, Mick betrachtete ihn spöttisch. Oliver war etwas kleiner als er, aber wesentlich kräftiger. „Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Mein Name ist Oliver Queen, falls dir das noch was sagt. Dein Vater arbeitet für die Firma meiner Eltern, Mick Rory. Also würde ich es mir lieber zweimal überlegen, bevor du den Sohn von Daddys Arbeitgeber angreifst.“

Schlagartig wich alle Farbe aus Micks Gesicht, seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Bevor er verschwand, brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen wütend hervor: „Dir kann ich vielleicht nichts tun, aber du wirst diesen Versager nicht ewig beschützen können.“ Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick zog er sich zurück, seine beiden Begleiter dicht hinter ihm.

Um sie herum herrschte eine Totenstille. Die Schüler starrten Oliver entgeistert an. Er hatte Barry erst heute früh kennen gelernt und stellte sich ohne weiteres einfach so zwischen Mick Rory und Barry Allen. Langsam erwachten die Umstehenden aus ihrer Starre. Während sich jeder wieder seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten widmete, trafen Oliver vereinzelt bewundernde Blicke. Davon unbeeindruckt drehte dieser sich zu Barry um, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Du…du kennst…Mick?“, brachte er stotternd hervor. „Leider. Wie gesagt, sein Vater vertritt die Firma meiner Familie vor Gericht, wenn es juristische Probleme gibt. Ich bin mit diesem Typen sozusagen aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern sind regelmäßig zu Geschäftsessen bei uns zu Besuch gewesen. Natürlich haben sie ihn“, er deutete in die Richtung, in der Mick verschwunden war, „immer mitgebracht. Er war schon damals kaum zu ertragen.“

In Barry erwachte so etwas wie Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde Oliver dem Ganzen ein Ende machen können. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm Micks Drohung ein: „Dir kann ich vielleicht nichts tun, aber du wirst diesen Versager nicht ewig beschützen können.“ Der blonde Junge legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst, Barry, solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst, bist du sicher.“ Barry hob den Kopf. In seinen grünen Augen lag eine solche Dankbarkeit, dass Oliver fast der Atem stockte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Körper breit. „Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollen“, sagte er sanft. Den Rest des Tages ließen Mick und seine Freunde sich nicht mehr sehen und Barry fühlte sich das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern endlich wieder sicher.

Auch nach der letzten Stunde wich Oliver nicht von seiner Seite. Während die beiden Jungen den Schulhof überquerten, erkannte Barry plötzlich Mick, der gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden in einer Ecke stand und ihnen vernichtende Blicke zuwarf. Oliver spürte, wie er sich neben ihm furchtsam anspannte. Er folgte dem Blick des verängstigten Jungen, der seine Peiniger nicht aus den Augen ließ. Demonstrativ legte Oliver einen Arm um Barrys Schul-tern, sodass er ihn näher zu sich heranziehen konnte. Dabei sah er Rory warnend an.

Sofort fühlte sich Barry bei dieser beschützenden Geste sicherer. Jede Angst fiel von ihm ab, während er sich unwillkürlich enger an Oliver schmiegte. Wie schon bei dem Vorfall heute früh fing sein Herz an zu rasen. Barry wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er anfing Gefühle für den anderen Jungen zu entwickeln - dabei hatte er ihn erst heute Morgen kennen gelernt. Was war nur los mit ihm?!

Joe wartete bereits auf ihn. Besorgt saß er im Auto und sah zum Schulgebäude hinüber. Barry müsste jeden Moment herauskommen. Tatsächlich erschien sein Pflegesohn nur wenige Minuten später in der Tür. Die Augen des Detectives weiteten sich überrascht, denn Barry war nicht allein. Neben ihm erschien ein blonder Junge, der im selben Alter zu sein schien wie er. Während sie Seite an Seite auf ihn zusteuerten, legte er in einer fast schützenden Geste einen Arm um Barrys Schultern. Gleichzeitig schien er jemanden außerhalb von Joes Sichtfeld zu fixieren. Er wusste nicht genau, wem dieser Blick galt. Doch er hatte die Vermutung, dass es kein Geringerer als Mick Rory war.

Schließlich hatten die beiden ihn erreicht. Er beobachtete mit einem warmen Lächeln, wie sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Dann öffnete sich die Beifahrertür und Barry stieg ein. Joe wartete bis er sich angeschnallt hatte und startete den Wagen. Während er darauf wartete, dass die Autos hinter ihm vorbeigefahren waren, fragte er unschuldig: „Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer dein neuer Freund ist?“ Barry errötete peinlich berührt. „Das war Oliver. Er ist neu an der Schule“, kam die leise Antwort. „Aha…“, Joe sah ihn vielsagend an.  
Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Barry die unmittelbare Körpernähe zu Oliver sichtlich genossen hatte. „Wieso auch nicht?“, dachte Joe bei sich, „Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass sich mal jemand für ihn eingesetzt hat.“ Während der ganzen Fahrt lag ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

\--------------------

Am Abend saß Joe mit Iris und Barry beim Abendessen, als er fragte: „Iris, hat Barry dir schon gesagt, dass er heute einen Freund gefunden hat?“ Das Mädchen riss ungläubig die Augen auf, während Barry vor Verlegenheit knallrot wurde und auf seinen Teller starrte. Die Situation war ihm so peinlich, dass er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. „Wie…?“, mehr brachte Iris vor Verwunderung nicht heraus. „Sag es ihr, Barry. Du weißt, wie hartnäckig sie sein kann“, lachte Joe. Er selbst kannte bis jetzt auch nur den Namen des Jungen. Nach einem ergebenen Seufzer erzählte Barry, wie er Oliver das erste Mal begegnet war und wie er sich schützend zwischen ihn und Mick gestellt hatte. Als Joe davon erfuhr, dass Rorys Vater für Queen Consolidated arbeitete und Oliver der Sohn von Moira und Robert Queen war, die das Unternehmen vor mehr als 15 Jahren gegründet hatten, verstand er plötzlich. Wenn Mick sich in irgendeiner Weise an Oliver vergreifen würde, wäre sein Vater seinen Job los. Anscheinend meinte es das Leben endlich einmal gut mit Barry.

Iris verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kennst Oliver Queen?! Und hast mir nichts davon gesagt?“, sie sah empört zu Barry hinüber. Dessen verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck brachte Joe fast zum Lachen. Natürlich hatte Oliver ihm nichts von seinen vergangenen Fehltritten erzählt. Er war nicht nur von jeder Schule geflogen, sondern war auch bekannt für seine zahllosen Eroberungen. Als Barry davon erfuhr, war er einen Augenblick sprachlos. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Aber wie es aussieht, hast du ihn wohl gezähmt“, Joe blinzelte dem Jungen schelmisch zu. Schweigend beendeten sie ihre Mahlzeit. Danach zogen sich Barry und Iris in ihre Zimmer zurück, während Joe es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machte.

\--------------------

In den folgenden Tagen machte Oliver es sich zur Regel, am Eingangstor auf seinen neuen Freund zu warten. Tagsüber wich er nicht eine Sekunde von Barrys Seite, sodass Mick nicht mehr als auf zehn Schritte an ihn herankam. Außerdem achtete Oliver darauf, sich stets in der Nähe großer Schülergruppen zu bewegen und es ihm damit noch zusätzlich zu erschweren. Die ganze Situation hatte außerdem zur Folge, dass Barry anfing sich seiner Umwelt langsam zu öffnen. Man konnte ihn immer häufiger lächeln sehen, was auch den Lehrern nicht verborgen blieb.

Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Oliver seine Peiniger von ihm fernhielt. Er war der erste Mensch, den Barry einen Freund nennen konnte. Erstaunt verfolgte Joe die positive Ent-wicklung seines Pflegesohnes, der in Olivers Gegenwart regelrecht aufblühte. Aber auch Barry schien einen guten Einfluss auf den anderen Jungen zu haben, der inzwischen neben Barry und einigen anderen Schülern zu den Klassenbesten gehörte. Es kam sogar häufiger vor, dass die beiden bei den Wests gemeinsam am Essenstisch saßen und sich gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben und beim Lernen halfen.

Für andere Eltern hätte diese Szene vielleicht harmlos ausgesehen, doch Joe war ein Cop und hatte gelernt auf Details zu achten. So entgingen ihm die verstohlenen Blicke, die Barry seinem Freund zuwarf, nicht. Wenn er Oliver etwas erklärte, rückte er verdächtig nah an den blonden Jungen heran. Entweder war sich Oliver dessen nicht bewusst oder es störte ihn einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es Barrys Art ihm sein Vertrauen zu zeigen. Denn als sie sich noch nicht kannten, war direkter Körperkontakt für ihn undenkbar gewesen. Dieses Privileg war selbst Iris verwehrt geblieben. Egal, welche Gründe Barry für dieses Verhalten hatte, Tatsache war, dass die Freundschaft mit Oliver ihm gut tat.

\--------------------

Doch eines Tages war der Frieden vorbei. Mick wartete mit einigen seiner Freunde vor dem Klassenraum, in dem Barry und Oliver gerade Englisch hatten. Als die Schulklingel ertönte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Lehrer trat mit einigen Schülern im Schlepptau auf den Flur hinaus. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, versteckte Mick sich hinter einem der Schließfächer und wartete bis er verschwunden war. Er nickte zwei Jungen zu, die sich rücksichtslos in den Raum drängten. Dort positionierten sie sich neben der Tür. Kaum erblickten die Schüler die beiden, verließen sie fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer. Oliver sah alarmiert zur Tür, während die letzten Schüler so schnell sie konnten auf den Flur verschwanden.

Mit einigen Schritten war er bei Barry, der die Gefahr noch nicht erkannt hatte. „Barry, was immer du tust, bleib hinter mir“, auf den fragenden Blick des dunkelhaarigen Jungen, blickte Oliver demonstrativ zu Micks Freunden, die ihnen den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrten. Barry wurde blass und schluckte trocken. Entschlossen schob Oliver seinen Freund hinter sich, der widerspruchslos gehorchte. Er tat, als hätte er die beiden Gestalten nicht bemerkt und steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Die beiden kräftigen Jungen hatten mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Oliver Queen schien völlig unbeeindruckt von der Situation zu sein. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, stellten sie sich ihm in den Weg. Barry zitterte vor Angst. Er stand ein Stück hinter Oliver, der die beiden Schläger an der Tür scheinbar gelangweilt betrachtete. Was hatte er vor?!

Plötzlich blieb er vor den beiden stehen und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Geht ihr freiwillig zur Seite oder muss ich euch erst wehtun?“ Grinsend sahen sie sich an. Bisher hatte es niemand gewagt, ihnen Widerstand zu leisten. „Du bist ganz schön mutig, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir zu zweit sind.“ - „Kraft ist nicht alles, es kommt auf die Strategie an. Vielleicht solltet ihr darüber mal nachdenken“, erwiderte Oliver gelassen. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch spöttisch hinzu: „Das heißt, wenn ihr geistigen Flachpfeifen das überhaupt könnt.“

Das war zu viel für die beiden. Wütend stürzten sie sich auf ihn. Aber Oliver war vorbereitet. Während er sich unter dem ersten Hieb wegduckte, schlug er seinem Angreifer mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Kniekehlen die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Gleichzeitig blockte er mit dem Arm einen weiteren Schlag ab und hebelte auch den anderen Jungen mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus. Überrascht von Olivers kämpferischen Fähigkeiten starrten sie den blonden Jungen über sich an. Der war nicht einmal außer Atem. „Ich hab euch gewarnt“, sagte er schulterzuckend, „Aber ihr wolltet ja nicht hören.“

Damit wandte er sich zu Barry um, der das Geschehen mit offenem Mund verfolgt hatte. Seine grünen Augen waren ungläubig auf seinen Freund gerichtet, der sich innerhalb einer Sekunde seiner Angreifer entledigt hatte. „Wie…wie hast du…?“, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen unterbrach Barry sich. „Jahrelanges Training“, antwortete Oliver lächelnd. Ohne die beiden Jungen am Boden eines Blickes zu würdigen, legte er Barry einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn aus dem Klassenraum. Auf dem Flur stand Mick, der seinen Augen nicht traute, als er die beiden Freunde unbeschadet an sich vorbeigehen sah. Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter rief Oliver ihm zu: „Du solltest lieber mal nach deinen Freunden sehen. Die könnten etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Damit verschwanden die beiden aus seinem Blickfeld.

Mick lief ins Klassenzimmer, wo seine Freunde sich inzwischen von ihrem Schock erholt hatten und sich aufrappelten. „Bekommt ihr Idioten überhaupt mal irgendwas auf die Reihe?!“, schrie er sie an. „Er hat uns einfach ausgeknockt, Mick. Der Typ scheint so was wie Kampfsport-Profi zu sein“, verteidigten die beiden sich kleinlaut. Rory fluchte leise. „Verdammt, dieser Oliver Queen ist gefährlicher, als ich dachte. Nicht nur, dass ich nicht mehr an dieses Narbengesicht rankomme. Jetzt kann er auch noch kämpfen“, er schnaubte vor Zorn, „Wir müssen uns was anderes überlegen, wie wir ihn loswerden.“ Mick stapfte grummelnd davon, seine Freunde folgten ihm mit eingezogenem Kopf.

\--------------------

Am Ende des Schultages wartete Oliver zusammen mit Barry auf Joe, der aufgrund eines Zwischenfalls auf dem Polizeirevier erst später an der Schule sein würde. Um seinen Freund vor einer möglichen Racheaktion zu schützen, blieb er solange an dessen Seite. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem Zaun, der das Schulgelände umgab, als Barry behutsam näher an ihn heranrückte. Oliver sagte nichts dazu, er ließ es einfach zu. Ihm war bereits früh aufgefallen, dass die Nähe zu einer vertrauten Person eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seinen Freund hatte. Doch irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr dahintersteckte.

In diesem Moment fuhr Joes Wagen vor. Scheinbar widerstrebend löste Barry sich von dem Zaun und entfernte sich damit auch von Oliver. Dieser spürte fast so etwas wie Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Entschlossen schüttelte der blonde Junge diese Gedanken ab. Wieso hatte Barry solch eine Wirkung auf ihn?

Joe nickte Oliver lächelnd zu, während sein Pflegesohn einstieg. Jedoch nicht ohne ihm vorher noch einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen. Nachdenklich sah er ihnen hinterher, als der Wagen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Im selben Moment hielt ein schwarzer Mercedes vor ihm. Seufzend öffnete er die hintere Autotür und ließ sich auf den weichen Sitz fallen. Kaum hatte sich Oliver angeschnallt, fuhr der Chauffeur auch schon los. Kaum zehn Minuten später erreichten sie die Einfahrt, die zum Anwesen der Queen-Familie hinaufführte. Das alte Gebäude von Queen Mansion wirkte plötzlich kalt und abweisend, wenn Oliver an das kleine gemütliche Haus der Wests dachte, in dem jeder Raum seinen eigenen Charakter hatte.

Sein eigenes Zuhause dagegen war alles andere als ansprechend. Der einzige Trost für ihn bestand darin, dass seine Mutter auf Geschäftsreise war und er ihren bohrenden Fragen somit aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Moira Queen war nur das Ansehen ihrer Familie wichtig und ihr Sohn, der keinen Wert auf gute Bildung legte, war ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn sie von Barry wüsste, würde sie auf der Stelle jeden Kontakt unterbinden. Denn ihrer Ansicht nach gehörten Menschen wie er zum Bodensatz der Gesellschaft, die gerade gut genug waren, um den Reichen und Wohlhabenden lästige Arbeiten abzunehmen. Jede andere Art von Beziehung zu ihnen war in ihren Augen nicht standesgemäß.

Die einzige Person, der er sich anvertrauen konnte, war sein Vater. Robert Queen war das genaue Gegenteil zu seiner Mutter: offen, tolerant und warmherzig. Aber auch er konnte Oliver und seine jüngere Tochter Thea nicht immer vor der Willkür seiner Frau schützen. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie die beiden es miteinander aushielten. Neben seinem Vater gab es nur noch Barry, der ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Selbst wenn sein Freund sich dessen nicht bewusst war, so war er doch ein Anker in seinem sonst trostlosen Leben. Seine Familie war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Geld nicht glücklich machte.

\--------------------

Nach diesem Zwischenfall wurde es ruhig um Mick Rory, der scheinbar seine Lektion gelernt hatte. Aber Oliver ahnte nichts Gutes, da Mick von Anfang an keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen ihn gemacht hatte und vor nichts zurückschreckte. Das war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, da war Oliver sich absolut sicher. Mick hatte noch nie mit einer Niederlage umgehen können. Aus diesem Grund würde er nichts unversucht lassen, um ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen - und das auf Barrys Kosten. Ein Grund mehr für Oliver seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Barry schien dieselben Befürchtungen zu haben, denn sobald sie Mick oder einem seiner Freunde über den Weg liefen, klammerte er sich ängstlich an Oliver. Es reichte jedoch ein stechender aus den blauen Augen seines Freundes in Richtung seiner Peiniger, die leichenblass wurden und sofort Reißaus nahmen. Anscheinend hatte es sich bereits herumgesprochen, dass er innerhalb weniger Sekunden zwei der stärksten Jungen der ganzen Schule zu Boden geschickt hatte.

Inzwischen verbrachte Oliver die Nachmittage häufiger bei den Wests als auf dem Anwesen seiner Familie. Da Moira Queen immer erst spät abends nach Hause kam, kümmerte es sie nicht, was ihr Sohn den ganzen Tag trieb. Ihr ging es nur darum, dass Oliver gute Noten nach Hause brachte. Nur sein Vater wusste von seiner Freundschaft mit Barry Allen und dessen tragischer Vergangenheit. Er war es auch, dem Oliver von seiner erwachenden Zuneigung zu dem anderen Jungen erzählte.

„Jedes Mal wenn wir zusammen sind, hab ich so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch“, gestand er seinem Vater kleinlaut. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm dabei ins Gesicht, die Robert Queen ein wissendes Lächeln entlockte. „Sieht so aus, als hätte Oliver Queen sich verliebt“, stellte er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme fest. Oliver starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. „W-wie bitte?“ - „Du hast schon richtig verstanden, Oliver“, sagte Robert Queen amüsiert. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch mal jung war. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, das erste Mal richtig verliebt zu sein.“

„A-aber Barry ist…“, Oliver brachte das letzte Wort nicht über die Lippen. „Ein Junge? Wolltest du das sagen?“, beendete sein Vater den Satz für ihn. Peinlich berührt wich sein Sohn seinem Blick aus. Seufzend fuhr Robert Queen fort: „Du kannst nicht beeinflussen, in wen du dich verliebst. Außerdem ist das Geschlecht doch völlig egal, wenn du mit einem Menschen glücklich bist.“ Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er dem blonden Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ob Junge oder Mädchen, ich werde dich immer unterstützen, Oliver. Mir kommt es darauf an, dass du deinen eigenen Weg findest.“ Oliver hatte einen Kloß im Hals bei den Worten seines Vaters. Unfähig zu sprechen, nickte er nur wortlos. Seine blauen Augen sahen ihn dankbar an. Mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte Robert Queen hinzu: „Am besten du sprichst mit Barry darüber. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass es ihm ähnlich geht.“

Den nächsten Nachmittag verbrachte er wieder einmal im Haus der Wests, da seine Eltern mit dem Unternehmen beschäftigt waren und seine kleine Schwester Thea bei einer Freundin übernachtete. Nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater, begann er Barry plötzlich mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Jeder Körperkontakt verstärkte das warme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Als sie mit den Hausaufgaben fertig waren, nahm Oliver seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

Sie saßen in Barrys Zimmer, Oliver auf seinem Bürostuhl und Barry im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. „Ähm…Barry? Ich muss dir was sagen“, begann der blonde Junge unsicher. Barry blickte verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so verlegen erlebt. Grüne Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an. „Was ist los, Oliver?“, die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, „So kenn ich dich gar nicht. Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit dir?“ Oliver atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor er antwortete. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein, alles in Ordnung, Barry. Es geht um…uns. Ich…ich weiß nicht nur nicht, wie ich´s sagen soll.“ Verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. Als das Schweigen unangenehm wurde, rutschte Barry an die Bettkante, stand auf und kniete sich vor Oliver auf den Boden. Er legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Was ist mit uns? Oliver, bitte, was willst du mir sagen?“ Barrys sanfte Stimme riss den blonden Jungen aus seinen Gedanken, die sich auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten fast überschlugen. Ihre Blicke tra-fen sich und plötzlich war seine Unsicher-heit wie weggeblasen. Ohne seine Augen von ihm abzuwenden, sagte er leise: „Ich glaub, ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“ Barry hatte mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Olivers unerwartetes Geständnis, ließ ihn erstarren. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass der Junge, den er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung anhimmelte, wirklich etwas für ihn empfand?

Sein Freund schien sein Schweigen falsch zu verstehen, denn er wandte seine Augen von Barry ab und sagte kaum hörbar: „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt.“ Er machte Anstalten die Hand seines Freundes wegzuschieben und aufzustehen, aber der ließ das nicht zu. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er Oliver zurück auf den Stuhl. „Du musst nicht gehen, Oliver. Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen“, Barry errötete leicht, „So wie dir jetzt geht´s mir schon seit dem Tag, an dem du mich das erste Mal angesprochen hast.“ Ungläubig sah sein Freund ihn an.

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln erhob Barry sich. Er griff nach Olivers Hand, der sich von ihm zum Bett ziehen ließ. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Bettkante, sodass sie sich auf Augenhöhe befanden. „Dann muss ich dir wohl auch was gestehen“, Barrys Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich…bin schwul.“ Oliver blieb fast der Mund offen stehen. Barry Allen war schwul?! Welche Überraschungen hielt der Tag wohl noch bereit? Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, erklärte Barry: „Ich hab es schon vor einigen Jahren bemerkt, aber bis jetzt mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Nicht einmal Joe und Iris wissen davon. Und solange Mick Rory an unserer Schule ist, kann ich mich nicht outen. Er würde es sofort gegen mich einsetzen.“ Oliver war sprachlos, nickte aber zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er ergriff Barrys Hände, während er mit den Daumen beruhigend seine Handrücken streichelte.

Er räusperte sich einmal und sagte leise: „Wir müssen es ja nicht gleich öffentlich machen. Ich meine, wenn du es mit mir versuchen willst.“ Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah ihn an. Seinen grünen Augen schimmerten im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fiel. „Meinst du das ernst, Oliver?“, flüsterte Barry hoffnungsvoll. Anstatt zu antworten, beugte sein Freund sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich nicht einmal, doch Olivers warmer Atem strich hauchzart über seine Haut. Sofort begann Barrys Herz zu rasen, ein angenehm warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Er legte die Arme um die schmale Taille des anderen Jungen. Plötzlich wusste Oliver, was es hieß, das erste Mal richtig verliebt zu sein. Überrascht hielt er den Atem an, als Barry den Kuss ebenso schüchtern erwiderte. Er zog seinen Freund vorsichtig näher an sich heran, bis der Kopf des anderen Jungen auf seiner Schulter lag. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie dicht aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Bett, während sie sich auf Barrys Laptop einen Film anschauten.

\--------------------

Um sich gegenüber Rory keine Blöße zu geben, hielten sie ihre Beziehung zueinander geheim. Selbst Joe schöpfte keinen Verdacht, denn in seiner Gegenwart legten Barry und Oliver dasselbe Verhalten an den Tag wie vorher. Doch sobald sie unbeobachtet waren, ließen sie die Maskerade fallen. Einzig und allein Robert Queen wusste von ihrer Beziehung, da er es gewesen war, der seinem Sohn den Rat gegeben hatte, mit Barry über seine Gefühle zu reden.

Der einzige Unterschied bestand in Oli-vers gesteigerter Aufmerksamkeit, wenn er in der Schule Mick oder einem seiner Freunde über den Weg lief. Seitdem er mit Barry zusammen war, erwachte in diesen Momenten sein Beschützerinstinkt. Aber anscheinend hatten Barrys Peiniger das Interesse an ihm verloren, da sie ihn kaum eines Blickes würdigten. Dieses Verhalten kam ihm verdächtig vor, es gab jedoch keinen handfesten Beweis für seine Befürch-tungen. Sodass er seine Bedenken schnell verdrängte.  
Auch wenn die Gefahr gebannt schien, blieb Oliver stets an Barrys Seite, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit ließ zusehends nach. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf Micks Gesicht, als er es bemerkte. Anscheinend ging sein Plan auf.

Er gab seinen Freunden das verabredete Zeichen. Drei von ihnen versteckten sich im Gebüsch, das im hinteren Bereich des Schulhofes wuchs und warteten dort auf ihren Einsatz. Rory kannte ihren Stundenplan ganz genau. Daher wusste er, dass die einzige Möglichkeit Barry und Oliver in die Finger zu kriegen, die kurze Pause vor dem Sportunterricht war. Da der Schulhof zu dieser Zeit sonst verlassen war, würde ihr Fehlen erst auffallen, wenn es bereits zu spät war.

Als die Klingel ertönte, die das Ende des Unterrichts ankündigte, nahmen auch Mick und die restlichen Junge ihre Position ein. Sie mussten nicht lange warten bis die ersten Schüler aus dem Schulgebäude kamen und auf die Sporthalle zusteuerten. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, drückte Mick sich enger an die Hauswand, die zu dieser Zeit vollkommen im Schatten lag. Als er Barry erblickte, dicht gefolgt von Oliver Queen, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. Wenn die beiden wüssten, was er sich für sie ausgedacht hatte, würden sie sich wünschen, sich nie mit ihm angelegt zu haben.

Wie vermutet blieben die beiden wie immer etwas hinter den anderen Schülern zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er den Grund dafür erkannte. Sie gingen so dicht nebeneinander, dass es auf den ersten Blick nicht auffiel. Ihre Hände berührten sich wie durch Zufall, während ihre Finger unauffällig ineinander verschlungen waren. Jetzt wusste er, wie er sich an Oliver für die Demütigung vor einigen Wochen rächen konnte, ohne ihn direkt angreifen zu müssen. Mick sah zur anderen Seite des Schulhofs hinüber, wo sich seine Jungs versteckt hielten und gab ihnen das Zeichen zum Angriff. Sie traten aus ihrem Versteck und schnitten den beiden den Weg ab. Oliver spannte sich sofort an. Seine Augen suchten nach einem Fluchtweg, doch hinter ihnen standen ebenfalls einige von Micks Freunden, die jeden Ausweg verstellten.

Langsam zog sich der Kreis zusammen, sodass die beiden Jungen gezwungen waren immer weiter zurückzuweichen. Auf diese Weise gingen sie, ohne es zu wissen, in Micks Falle. Oliver wurde allmählich panisch, doch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, traten drei weitere Gestalten hinter ihm aus dem Gebüsch. Einer der Jungen drehte Oliver die Arme auf den Rücken, während ein anderer ihm die Beine wegtrat. Gleichzeitig entriss ihm der kräftigste der drei seinen Rucksack, sodass er ihm sein Knie in den Rücken rammen konnte. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper. Keuchend ging er zu Boden. Die drei Jungen, die ihn festhielten, ließ dabei nicht locker und drückten ihn bäuchlings auf den Boden, sodass er vollkommen bewegungsunfähig war. Die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht, die Beine vom puren Gewicht eines Angreifers unbrauchbar und sein Kopf seitlich gegen den rauen Asphalt des Schulhofs gepresst, musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie zwei von Micks Freunden auch Barry die Schultasche abnahmen und ihn mit Gewalt zu Mick Rory zogen, der gerade aus dem Schatten der Hauswand trat.

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sah er verächtlich auf Oliver hinunter, der vergeblich versuchte sich zu befreien. „Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest diesen Versager vor mir schützen? Er ist nichts weiter als ein wertloses Stück Scheiße, das hier nichts verloren hat“, Micks Augen musterten den zitternden Barry, der zwischen den beiden anderen Jungen klein und zerbrechlich wirkte.

„Verdammt, Mick, was hat er dir getan? Wieso machst du das?“ Olivers blaue Augen starrten wutentbrannt zu Rory hinauf. Seufzend, als würde er einem kleinen Kind etwas erklären, kniete er sich neben ihn. „Hat dir deine Mutter denn gar nichts beigebracht? Typen wie der sind nichts weiter als nutzloses Gesindel, das keinen Anspruch auf irgendwas hat. Und damit sie das nicht vergessen, muss man sie gelegentlich daran erinnern. Warum willst du das nicht verstehen?“ - „Barry ist tausendmal besser als du und meine Mutter es jemals sein werden“, Olivers Stimme bebte vor Wut. Mick schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich. „Wenn du deine Einstellung nicht änderst, wirst du irgendwann genauso enden wie er.“ Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, doch plötzlich schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen: „Oh, wo wir gerade bei nutzlos waren. Ist Allen im Bett auch so ein Versager?“  
Oliver schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Seine blauen Augen starrten panisch zu Barry hinüber, der bis jetzt nur fassungslos zugehört hatte. Der hatte noch nie gehört, dass es Menschen gab, denen das Leben anderer so wenig wert war. Doch Micks letzte Bemerkung traf Barry tiefer als jede andere Beleidigung jemals zuvor. Wie hatte er das mit Oliver und ihm herausgefunden?!

„Tja, vor mir kann man nichts geheim halten. Auch wenn ich euer kleines Geheimnis gerade erst entdeckt habe, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass deine Mami noch nichts davon weiß. Was würde sie wohl dazu sagen?“, Mick lachte höhnisch, als Oliver schlagartig blass wurde. Er konnte sich die Reaktion seiner Mutter sehr gut vorstellen: sie würde ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort vor die Tür setzen und leugnen, jemals einen Sohn gehabt zu haben. Olivers schockierter Gesichtsausdruck weckte in Barry die plötzliche Erkenntnis, warum sie sich immer nur bei ihm trafen und nicht woanders. Sein Freund hatte Angst davor, dass seine Mutter es herausfinden würde. Und nach allem, was er bis jetzt herausgehört hatte, wären die Konse-quenzen alles andere als angenehm für Oliver.

Micks kalte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Oliver Queen eine Schwuchtel ist“, die nächsten Worte waren direkt an Barry gerichtet, „Bei dir wundert mich das allerdings nicht. Es beweist nur, dass du nicht nur nutzlos, sondern auch wertlos bist.“ In den Augen des anderen Jungen erkannte er abgrundtiefe Abscheu und Verachtung. Jetzt wusste er, warum er all die Jahre versucht hatte seine sexuellen Neigungen zu unterdrücken.

Mick nickte einem breitschultrigen Jungen zu, der in seiner Nähe stand und scheinbar darauf gewartet hatte, denn er trat sofort neben ihn. „Zeig ihm, was wir davon halten“, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah Rory zu, wie der andere Junge auf Barry zuging. Der versuchte sich panisch aus dem stahlharten Griff seiner Peiniger zu befreien, was aber keinen Erfolg hatte. Als er einsah, dass es kein Entkommen gab und auch Oliver ihm diesmal nicht helfen konnte, sank er wimmernd in sich zusammen.  
Verzweifelt musste Oliver hilflos dabei zusehen. „Verdammt, lasst ihn in Ruhe, ihr Wichser!“, seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Zorn. Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Barry war Mick wehrlos ausgeliefert. Warum kam ihnen keiner zur Hilfe? Es musste doch inzwischen aufgefallen sein, dass sie nicht im Sportunterricht waren.

Ein dumpfer Schlag gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Freund, dessen Peiniger ihn losgelassen hatten, sodass er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Die Arme schützend über seinem Kopf haltend, versuchte er den Tritten und Schlägen seines Angreifers zu entgehen. „Hört auf damit! Barry!“, Oliver wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Griff der drei Jungen, die Mühe hatten ihn festzuhalten. Mick beobachtete die Szene nur amüsiert. Nach einer Weile schien er genug zu haben, denn er rief hinüber: „Halt, das reicht fürs Erste, Tony!“ Der Angesprochene ließ von Barry ab, der zitternd vor Schmerz am Boden lag. Langsam ging er zu Barrys Schultasche hinüber und hob sie auf. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen öffnete er den Rucksack. Er schüttete deren Inhalt achtlos auf dem Boden aus. Während er die losen Blätter und Hefter zu einem Haufen zusammenschob, ließ er Barry und Oliver nicht aus den Augen. 

Der verletzte Junge sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie Mick zurücktrat und einem seiner Kumpels zuwinkte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du deine Schulsachen noch länger brauchst. Denn wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du den Rest deines Lebens in der Klapse verbringen. Da, wo du hingehörst, du Psychopath.“ Mit diesen Worten nickte er ihm zu, woraufhin der Junge neben ihm ein Feuerzeug hervorzog und die kleine Flamme an ein Blatt Papier hielt, das sofort Feuer fing. Kaum berührte das Feuer den Rest der Schulsachen, breitete es sich rasend schnell aus.

„Ich glaube, du hast da was vergessen“, sagte Mick mit einem spöttischen Blick auf Barry, der mit Tränen in den Augen zusehen musste wie auch seine Tasche ein Opfer der Flammen wurde. Damit war auch der letzte Gegenstand, der ihn an seine Eltern erinnert hatte, endgültig verschwunden. Nach wenigen Minuten war nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig. Völlig apathisch starrte Barry auf die rauchenden Überreste. Oliver verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen, denn aus den grünen Augen seines Freundes war alles Leben gewichen und hatte absoluter Resignation Platz gemacht. „Barry…“, brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor, aber sein Freund reagierte nicht.

Schließlich drehte Mick sich wieder zu seinem Opfer um. „Tony, es wird Zeit, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Aber denk daran, was ich gesagt habe: dieser Versager braucht nur eine Lektion, damit er weiß, wo sein Platz ist. Also bring ihn nicht um.“ Tony nickte grinsend. „Alles klar, Boss.“ Barry schien nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, denn er machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu schützen. Stattdessen starrte er wie in Trance auf den Aschehaufen, zu dem sein Leben in diesem Moment geworden war. Er spürte die Tritte und Schläge kaum, die auf ihn einprasselten. Selbst als ein besonders harter Tritt ihm einige Rippen brach, kam kein Laut aus seinem Mund.

Das Geräusch der brechenden Knochen und die dumpfen Laute, wenn ein weiterer Schlag oder Tritt Barrys Körper traf, ließ Oliver Kräfte mobilisieren, von denen er bisher noch nichts gewusst hatte. Irgendwie schaffte er es seine Beine zu befreien. Überrascht lockerte der Junge auf seinem Rücken den Griff um seine Handgelenke, sodass Oliver seine Arme mit einem heftigen Ruck befreien konnte. Von einem brutalen Schlag in die Seite getroffen, fiel auch der letzte seiner drei Angreifer mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden. Micks Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als der blonde Junge sich auf ihn stürzte und mit einem rücksichtslosen Tritt in die Kniekehlen zu Fall brachte. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, sodass er benommen liegen blieb.

Oliver wandte sich gerade Tony zu, der inzwischen von Barry abgelassen hatte. Trotz seiner überlegenen Muskelkraft schimmerte Angst in seinen Augen. Anscheinend hatten sie Queen unterschätzt. Tony sah den Schlag nicht einmal kommen, der ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf und ihn wie einen gefällten Baum zusammenbrechen ließ. Sofort kniete er sich neben seinen Freund, dessen Gesicht von unzähligen Schnitten und blauen Flecken überzogen war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, jeder Atemzug schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Plötzlich hörte er eine besorgte Stimme neben sich fragen: „Wie geht´s ihm?“ Oliver sah auf und erkannte Sarah Lance, die ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass mehrere Schüler aus seiner Klasse ihre Angreifer überwältigt hatten. Auch Mick Rory war darunter. Er schien noch immer leicht benommen zu sein, denn er wehrte sich kaum gegen den Griff von Leonard Snart, der ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht zu Boden drückte.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?“, fragte Oliver mit heiserer Stimme. Sarah musterte ihn genauer. Seine blauen Augen blickten sie verwirrt und gleichzeitig erleichtert an, die Erschöpfung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als ihr nicht zum Unterricht erschienen seid. Also haben wir euch gesucht und hier gefunden. Aber es waren einfach zu viele, darum ist Len zurückgelaufen und hat Hilfe geholt. Ich sollte in der Zwischenzeit hier warten. Leonard meinte, dass die Polizei Beweise gegen Mick Rory bräuchte.“ Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche, um Oliver das Video zu zeigen. Der sah nur kurz auf das Display, da er es nicht ertragen konnte all das noch einmal mit anzusehen.

„Danke, Sarah“, sagte er leise. Sarah lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Diesmal ist Mick zu weit gegangen. Außerdem haben wir einen Beweis dafür, dass er hinter allem steckt. Er hat es ja selbst zugegeben.“ Plötzlich vernahm Oliver die lauter werdende Polizeisirene. Er strich Barry sanft über den Kopf, was den verletzten Jungen dazu brachte ihn anzusehen. Jeder Glanz war aus seinen grünen Augen verschwunden, stattdessen wirkte sein Blick stumpf. „Das wird wieder, Barry. Ich bin für dich da, okay?“, Oliver hoffte nur, dass seine Worte überhaupt zu ihm durchdrangen.

Auf einmal brach das Geheul der Sirenen ab, als mehrere Polizeiwagen auf dem Schulhof zum Stehen kamen. Direkt dahinter hielt ein Rettungswagen, aus dem sofort einige Sanitäter ausstiegen und eilig auf sie zusteuerten. Oliver konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sie Barry stabilisierten und anschließend auf einer Trage zum Auto brachten. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machten, wurde auch er noch einmal untersucht. Wie sich herausstellte, war er glimpflich davongekommen. Abgesehen von einigen Abschürfungen im Gesicht, hervorgerufen durch den rauen Asphaltboden, auf den er gedrückt worden war, hatte er keine weiteren Verletzungen davongetragen.

Völlig apathisch sah Oliver dem Rettungswagen hinterher, der mit Blaulicht und heulender Sirene davonfuhr. Einer der Polizeibeamten trat zu ihnen. „Sarah Lance?“, wandte er sich an Sarah, die nicht von Olivers Seite gewichen war. „Ja, das bin ich“, antwortete sie, „Sie wol-len bestimmt das Video haben.“ Der Beamte lächelte freundlich. „Genau“, er nahm ihr das angebotene Handy ab. „Sie bekommen es so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück.“ Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den Jungen an ihrer Seite, der ausdruckslos vor sich auf den Boden starrte, ging er zu einem Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung hinüber und übergab ihm das Handy.

Der Direktor gab über die Sprechanlage bekannt, dass der Unterricht aufgrund eines gewalttätigen Übergriffs auf dem Gelände ausfallen würde. Da der Schulhof als Tatort abgesperrt werden musste, mussten die Schüler über den Hinterausgang das Gebäude verlassen. Nachdem die Polizei die Aussagen aller Beteiligten aufgenommen hatte, durften auch sie das Gelände verlassen. 

\---------------------

Joe war gerade auf dem Rückweg von einem Raubüberfall auf einen Juwelier als ihn die Nachricht von dem Zwischenfall in der Schule erreichte. Die Angst um Barry schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu. Er fuhr auf direktem Wege zur Schule, die inzwischen abgesperrt worden war. Kaum kam das Auto zum Stehen, stieg er aus und drängelte sich durch die Menge der Schaulustigen, die wilde Spekulationen darüber anstellten, was wohl vorgefallen sein mochte.

„Ignorante Idioten“, dachte Joe bei sich, „Das Leid der Betroffenen ist für sie nichts weiter als Belustigung.“ Vor dem Absperrband angekommen, zog er seinen Ausweis hervor. Der Beamte nickte und trat zur Seite. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Barry in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde. Der Detective trat zu dem Notarzt. „Darf ich ihn kurz sehen? Ich bin sein Pflegevater.“ Der Mann nickte. „Aber machen Sie´s kurz. Er hat einige schwere Verletzungen und muss dringend ins Krankenhaus“, erklärte er mit besorgter Stimme.

Der Polizist kletterte zu Barry in den Wagen und trat neben ihn. Der Junge war genauso blass wie in der Nacht, als seine Eltern ermordet worden waren. Joe griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand, die im Kontrast zu seiner eigenen schmal und zerbrechlich wirkte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass Rory dafür bezahlen wird“, sagte er leise. Er drückte noch einmal sanft die Hand des Jungen und trat wieder ins Freie. „Sie können losfahren“, nickte Joe dem Notarzt zu. Er sah ihnen traurig hinterher. Warum musste es immer Barry Allen treffen? Der Junge konnte nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun! Doch plötzlich sah er Oliver, der zusammen mit einem blonden Mädchen und einem anderen Jungen etwas abseits auf einer Bank saß. Wie hatte er ihn vergessen können?

Er ging zielstrebig auf die drei Jugendli-chen zu. Es war Oliver, der ihn zuerst bemerkte. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, was sein so sonst selbstsicheres Auftreten Lügen strafte. Der Detective betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er sich entschied es zu wagen. Er trat näher an Oliver heran, die Arme einladend geöffnet. „Komm her, Oliver“, als hätte der Junge darauf gewartet, stand er auf und ließ sich von Joe in die Arme nehmen. Sein ersticktes Schluchzen versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Danke, für eure Hilfe“, wandte er sich an Sara und Leonard. Der Junge erwiderte mit einem mitfühlenden Blick auf Oliver: „Ich bin nur froh, dass Mick endlich die Strafe bekommt, die er verdient.“ Er legte Sarah einen Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie davon. Die besorgten Blicke des Mädchens entgingen ihm jedoch nicht.

Schließlich fragte er Oliver leise: „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren, Oliver?“ Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Blaue Augen sahen ihn flehend an. „Bitte nicht, wenn meine Mutter von Barry erfährt…“, eine weitere Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht, auf dem Joe die nackte Angst sehen konnte. „Schon gut, Oliver. Dann kommst du erst einmal mit zu uns und dann sehen wir weiter“, versuchte er Oliver zu besänftigen. Er hatte schon früher bemerkt, dass Barrys Freund nicht oft über seine Familie sprach. Aber die Furcht in seinen Augen, als er von seiner Mutter sprach, verhieß nichts Gutes. Aber darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, dafür war später immer noch Zeit.

Er legte Oliver eine Hand auf den Rücken und führte ihn zu der Absperrung. Dort wimmelte es noch immer vor neugierigen Gaffern. Sofort zog der Detective den blonden Jungen dichter an sich, während sie ihnen in einem großen Bogen auswichen. „Diese verdammten Aasgeier“, murmelte Joe verärgert. Oliver schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn ging schweigend und in Gedanken versunken neben ihm her.

Auf der Rückfahrt saßen sie wortlos nebeneinander. Erst nachdem die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, löste sich Olivers angespannte Körperhaltung. Das Haus der Wests war für ihn so etwas wie ein Zufluchtsort geworden, denn hier wurde er so akzeptiert, wie er wirklich war. Ohne Barry wirkten die Zimmer jedoch verlassen. Joe zog seine Jacke aus, hängte sie an die Garderobe und sah Oliver an. „Du kannst es dir auf der Couch bequem machen, ich mach uns nur was zu trinken.“ Von der Küche aus betrachtete er den schweigsamen Jungen, der mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Kopfschüttelnd machte Joe sich daran, heißes Wasser aufzusetzen. Der Zwischenfall schien Oliver stärker zu zusetzen, als der Junge es zugeben wollte.

Schließlich setzte er sich ihm gegenüber auf den Sessel, nachdem er ihm die Tasse mit dem heißen Kakao hingestellt hatte. Lächelnd beobachtete der Polizist, wie er nach der Tasse griff und einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem süßen Getränk nahm. Oliver genoss die angenehme Wärme, die sich sofort in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Langsam entspannte er sich und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Meine Mutter hat mir auch immer einen Kakao gemacht, wenn ich Sorgen hatte. Danach ist es mir leichter gefallen, mit ihr über meine Probleme zu sprechen. Also, Oliver, was ist los?“ Olivers blaue Augen wichen seinem Blick verlegen aus. Es war ihm peinlich, dass Barrys Pflegevater sich jetzt auch noch um ihn kümmern musste. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich erkenne es sofort, wenn mir jemand etwas verschweigt“, mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu, „Ist wohl so eine Art Berufskrankheit.“

Der blonde Junge er widerte das Lächeln. Joe verstand es wirklich, jemandem seine Angst zu nehmen. „Barry und ich sind mehr als nur Freunde“, gestand Oliver leise. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er auf eine Reaktion des Detectives wartete. Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?“ Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend blickte er dem älteren Mann in die dunklen Augen. „Wir…wir haben so was wie…eine Beziehung, wollten es aber noch nicht…öffentlich machen.“

Joe starrte ihn überrascht an. Barry und Oliver? Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? „Wenn du von einer Beziehung sprichst, meinst du damit eine richtige Beziehung?“ Unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen, nickte Oliver nur. Ängstlich wartete er auf Joes Reaktion, die ganz anders ausfiel, als er erwartet hätte: ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das zu einem leisen Lachen wurde. „Warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?“ Verwirrt stotterte Oliver: „Sie…Sie haben nichts…dagegen?“ - „Wieso sollte ich, Oliver? Ich sehe doch, wie Barry in deiner Gegenwart regelrecht aufblüht“, erwiderte Joe noch immer lächelnd. Erleichtert sank der blonde Junge gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Wieso konnte seine Familie nicht so tolerant sein?

„Ist das auch der Grund, warum deine Mutter nichts von Barry erfahren darf?“, hakte Joe sanft nach. Sein heiterer Gesichtsausdruck war einer ernsten Miene gewichen. „Ja“, sagte Oliver niedergeschlagen. „Willst du mir nichts darüber sagen? Ich möchte dich nur besser kennen lernen, Oliver. Vielleicht kann ich dir auch helfen“, hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht zu weit vorgewagt und sein Gegenüber abgeschreckt. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über den Raum, als Oliver ihn nachdenklich ansah. Joe war ihm zuerst mit Misstrauen begegnet, aber wenn man Barrys Vergangenheit betrachtete, war diese Haltung gegenüber einem Unbekannten nachvollziehbar. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich aber inzwischen wie ein Mitglied dieser Familie und der Detective behandelte ihn genauso wie Barry und Iris. Als ob er sein eigener Sohn wäre. Bei dem Gedanken traten Oliver erneut Tränen in die Augen, dieses Mal aus Erleichterung.

„Alles in Ordnung, Oliver? Du musst mir nichts über deine Familie erzählen, wenn du nicht willst“, er hatte keine schlechten Erinnerungen wecken wollen. Was sonst sollten seine tränennassen Augen bedeuten? Anscheinend hatte Joe seine Tränen falsch gedeutet. „Alles in Ordnung, Mr. West. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass Sie mich genauso behandeln wie Barry und Iris. Fast so als würde ich zur Familie gehören.“ - „Da ich jetzt weiß, dass du mit meinem Pflegesohn zusammen bist, gehörst du mehr denn je zu unserer kleinen Familie“, erwiderte Joe lächelnd. „Danke, Mr. West“, hauchte Oliver leise.

Joe öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als der Junge anfing zu erzählen. Er erklärte ihm seine komplizierte Beziehung zu seiner Mutter, deren ablehnende Haltung gegenüber jedem Kontakt mit der Mittelschicht, sein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, der als Einziger immer hinter ihm stand, und er erzählte dem Polizisten von seiner kleinen Schwester Thea.

Betrübt hörte Joe ihm zu. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, warum Oliver fast jeden Tag hier anstatt in Queen Mansion verbrachte. Bei den Zuständen innerhalb seiner Familie war es kein Wunder, dass er sich nach jemandem sehnte, der ihn nicht als ein Werkzeug oder eine Marionette sah. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte zuerst Barry diese Rolle eingenommen und jetzt gehörten auch Joe und Iris dazu.

Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Oliver, dass es ihm erstaunlich leicht fiel mit dem Detective über seine Probleme zu reden. Auch wenn dieser kein Wort sagte und nur zuhörte, hatte er das Gefühl als würde ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Joe bemerkte diese Veränderung an Olivers zunehmend lockerer Körperhaltung. Anscheinend hatte er dringend jemanden gebraucht, der ihm einfach nur zuhörte und ihn nicht aufgrund seiner Herkunft beurteilte. Selbst der Polizist hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass Oliver Queen mit seinen 17 Jahren bereits erwachsener war als viele andere in seinem Alter. Dasselbe traf auch auf Barry zu, denn nach dem gewaltsamen Tod seiner Eltern hatte sich seine ganze Welt verändert. Während Barry an diesen Veränderungen innerlich gewachsen war, hatte Oliver sich durch die Isolation von seiner Mutter zu einem jungen Erwachsenen entwickelt, der genau wusste, was er wollte.

Zwei Stunden Später klingelte das Telefon. Es war eine Krankenschwester aus dem Krankenhaus, die Joe mitteilte, dass Barry die Operation gut überstanden hatte. Er seufzte erleichtert. Im selben Moment kam Oliver die Treppe hinunter, die Haare noch feucht vom Duschen. Lächelnd betrachtete der Detective ihn. Da er jetzt die Wahrheit über Oliver Queen kannte, bemerkte er immer mehr Parallelen zwischen den beiden: die Jungen hatte eine schwere Kindheit hinter sich und zeigten teilweise gleiche Verhaltensweisen.  
„Das war das Krankenhaus. Barry hat alles gut überstanden. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleichmal hinfahren und ihm einen Besuch abstatten?“, Joe zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klingt gut“, erwiderte Oliver mit einem breiten Grinsen, das Barrys nicht unähnlich war. „Aber davor holen wir Iris von der Schule ab. Sie wird sowieso stinksauer sein, dass sie das von Barry als Letzte erfährt.“ Sofort hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ausgerechnet seine Tochter, die Barry näher stand als jeder andere, wusste noch nichts von dem Zwischenfall.

Oliver sah ihn fragend an: „Soll ich das übernehmen? Jetzt da ich weiß, dass Barry wieder gesund wird, geht´s mir schon besser. Sie muss ja keine Details erfahren.“ - „Das würdest du machen?“, der blonde Junge nickte, „Danke, Oliver.“ Es war das Mindeste, was er für Joe West tun konnte. Schließlich war er für ihn dagewesen, als Oliver jemanden gebraucht hatte. Er zog sich die Jacke über und folgte Joe zum Wagen.

\--------------------

Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm Iris die Nachricht von dem Zwischenfall an Barrys Schule besser auf, als sie gedacht hatten. Nachdem Oliver geendet hatte, schien sie kurz zu überlegen. „Ich bin nur froh, dass Barry sich wieder erholen wird“, ein feuriges Glitzern trat in ihre Augen bei ihren nächsten Worten, „Und Mick Rory hat endlich die Strafe bekommen, die er verdient hat.“ Vorsichtig hakte Joe nach: „Du bist also nicht sauer, dass ich dich nicht früher informiert habe?“ - „Natürlich bin ich sauer, Dad. Aber nicht auf dich, sondern auf diese Idioten, die Barry das angetan haben.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie leise hinzu: „Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Wenn ich es früher erfahren hätte, wäre ich auf jeden Fall ausgerastet.“ Joe betrachtete seine Tochter im Rückspiegel genauer. Sie saß schweigend auf dem Rücksitz und starrte aus dem Fenster. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, kannte er das junge Mädchen jedoch gut genug, um zu wissen, wie es in ihr brodelte.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Als das Krankenhaus in Sicht kam, spannte Oliver sich an und auch Iris Sorge wuchs. Kaum hatten sie das Hauptgebäude betreten, fingen Olivers Hände vor Angst an zu zittern. Damit Joe und Iris nichts davon mitbekamen, steckte er sie in seine Hosentaschen und folgte dem Detective durch die langen weißen Flure. Oliver wusste zwar, dass es Barry den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, aber er machte sich trotzdem Sorgen um seinen Freund. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, denn plötzlich sah er wieder Barrys völlig apathischen Blick vor sich, als Rory seinen Rucksack verbrannt und ihm damit auch das Letzte genommen hatte, was ihn an seine Eltern erinnert hatte. Irgendetwas war in diesem Moment in ihm zerbrochen. Hatte Mick womöglich doch erreicht, was er wollte? Barrys letzten Widerstand gebrochen und ihn zu psychischen Wrack bemacht?

Schließlich erreichten sie das Zimmer, in dem er untergebracht worden war. Leise traten sie einer nach dem anderen ein. Joe ließ Oliver und Iris den Vortritt, sodass er die Tür wieder hinter sich schließen konnte. Olivers blaue Augen hingen an der schmalen Gestalt in dem Krankenbett. Barry wirkte zerbrechlicher als jemals zuvor. Joe spürte die Unsicherheit des Jungen. Wortlos legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sofort spürte Oliver, wie die Angst von ihm abfiel. Er wusste nicht wie, aber der Polizist schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu beruhigen. Eine Fähigkeit, die ihm auch schon an seinem eigenen Vater aufgefallen war und die er mehr als alles andere an Robert Queen und Joseph West schätzte und bewunderte.

Gemeinsam traten sie an das Bett heran. Oliver schluckte trocken bei dem Anblick der unzähligen Prellungen und blauen Flecken an seinen Armen und im Gesicht und er wusste, dass der Rest seines Körpers nicht anders aussah. Zögernd griff er nach Barrys Hand, während er sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte. Iris streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um dem verletzten Jungen eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Hey, Bear. Ich bin´s Iris. Wie geht´s dir?“, fragte sie leise.

Langsam öffneten sich Barrys grüne Augen, doch er schien nichts um sich herum wirklich wahrzunehmen. Sein Blick wirkte leer, als hätte er sich aufgegeben. Olivers Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet: Rory hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Er hatte Barry endgültig gebrochen. Joe hatte denselben Gedanken, denn sein Pflegesohn wirkte völlig apathisch. Diese Erkenntnis trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. Selbst Iris bemerkte, dass mit ihrem Vater etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los, Dad?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie ahnte nichts Gutes, da sie diesen Blick nur zu gut kannte. Joe brachte kein Wort heraus, stattdessen sah er Oliver an, der mit heiserer Stimme antwortete: „Mick hat  
seine Schulsachen verbrannt, darunter auch den Rucksack, den er zum 11. Geburtstag von seinen Eltern bekommen hat.“ Iris riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

Barry hatte niemanden an seine Tasche herangelassen, nicht einmal Oliver. Nach dem Tod von Henry und Nora Allen war es so etwas wie sein Anker gewesen, der ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte, weiterzumachen. Dieser Halt war ihm von Mick Rory genommen worden. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Würde Barry sich jemals wieder davon erholen? Joe war sofort neben ihr und führte sie zu dem kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei Stühle standen. Er setzte Iris auf einen davon, während er beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Oliver wollte gerade seine Hand loslassen, als Barry ihn direkt ansah. „Oliver?“, fragte er leise. Überrascht blickten Iris und Joe zu den beiden Jungen hinüber. „Ja, ich bin es, Barry“, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein ungläubiges Flüstern. Ohne darüber nachzudenken rückte er näher an seinen Freund heran, der ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Gleichzeitig strich Barry mit seiner unverletzten Hand über die Schürfwunden auf Olivers Gesicht.

Der blonde Junge verstand die stumme Frage. „Mir geht´s gut, Barry. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.“ Scheinbar beruhigt atmete sein Freund auf, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auf einmal war es Oliver egal, dass sie nicht alleine im Zimmer waren. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Freund sanft auf den Mund. Danach lehnte er seine Stirn an Barrys, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Wärme in Olivers blauen Augen ließ sein Herz sofort höher schlagen. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Oliver ihm so leise zu, dass Joe und Iris es nicht hören konnten. Lächelnd richtete er sich wieder auf.

Während Iris die Szene fassungslos verfolgte, beobachtete Joe die beiden Jungen aufmerksam. Wie es aussah, war Oliver für Barry so etwas wie ein Fels in der Brandung, der ihm den nötigen Halt gab. „Vielleicht bekommt Barry durch ihn endlich das Leben, was er immer haben wollte“, dachte Joe bei sich. Plötzlich errötete Barry heftig, als er den Detective bemerkte. Oliver legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er weiß es, Barry.“ - „Und ich habe überhaupt kein Problem damit - solange du glücklich bist“, fügte Joe sanft hinzu.

Iris stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da. „Ihr…ihr seid…zusammen?“, fragte sie ungläubig. Barry biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe, während Oliver sich neben ihm aufs Bett setzte, den Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes gelegt. Diese unscheinbare und dennoch eindeutige Geste war Antwort genug. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du keine Chance mehr bei Oliver, was?“, scherzte Joe mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Iris den attraktiven blonden Jungen angestarrt hatte, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Unsicher sah sie zu Boden, die Hände in den Hosentaschen ihrer engen Jeans vergraben. Sie spürte deutlich Olivers amüsierten Blick auf sich ruhen. Warum waren die gutaussehenden Jungen immer schon vergeben?!

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Iris“, lachte Oliver, „Ich bin´s gewohnt, dass jeder versucht irgendwie bei mir zu landen. Barry ist der erste, der nicht versucht hat meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er hat eher versucht, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Darum wollte ich ihn ja auch näher kennen lernen, weißt du? Er war einfach… anders.“  
Joe lächelte. „Ja, er ist in keinster Weise wie die anderen. Aber genau das macht ihn so einzigartig“, bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm plötzlich klar, wie sehr ihm der Junge ans Herz gewachsen war. Schließlich erzählte Oliver seinem Freund von Micks Festnahme und der Anklage wegen mehrfacher schwerer Körperverletzung. Von ihm eingeschüchtert hatten die Schüler, die ebenfalls unter seiner Willkür gelitten hatten, den Mund gehalten. Doch nach seiner Verhaftung hatten sie keinen Grund mehr zu schweigen, sodass Rory zweifellos zu einer langjährigen Gefängnisstrafe mit anschließender Unterbringung in der Psychiatrie verurteilt werden würde. Denn der Junge stellte aufgrund seiner Gewaltbe-reitschaft eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft dar.

Barry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er davon erfuhr. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete, traf sein Blick Olivers. Sofort spürte er wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch, welches sich noch verstärkte als der andere Junge ihn dichter an sich zog. Nach einer Weile überkam Barry die Müdigkeit, den Kopf auf Olivers Schulter fielen ihm langsam die Augen zu. Vorsichtig legte Joe ihn ins Bett, während Iris ihn sanft zudeckte. Leise verließen sie das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zum Auto des Detectives.

Vor dem eisernen Tor von Queen Mansion setzten sie Oliver ab, dem sofort unbehaglich wurde bei dem Anblick des efeuüberwachsenen Gebäudes. Es brannte kein Licht, also waren seine Eltern noch nicht zu Hause. Er sah dem Wagen traurig nach. Warum konnte seine Familie nicht genauso sein? Niedergeschlagen schloss er das Tor auf und ging die dunkle Einfahrt hinauf.

\--------------------

Zwei Wochen später wurde Barry aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Er war bereits angezogen, als Joe in Begleitung von Iris und Oliver das Zimmer betrat. „Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten hier rauszukommen“, sein Freund grinste ihn an. Barry stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber Oliver gab ihm keine Chance. Er küsste ihn sanft, woraufhin Iris verlegen den Blick abwandte.

„Daran wirst du dich wohl gewöhnen müssen, Iris“, lachte Joe gut gelaunt. Er war froh darüber, dass Barry endlich wieder nach Hause kam. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe ohne ihn. Oliver half dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen beim Aufstehen, denn auch wenn die anderen Verletzungen vollständig verheilt waren, so hatte sein rechtes Knie doch mehr Schaden davongetragen als zuerst angenommen. Er hatte vom Arzt eine Schiene angelegt bekommen, sodass sein Bein entlastet wurde.

Kaum belastete Barry sein Knie etwas, verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Es waren keine richtigen Schmerzen mehr, trotzdem verursachte jede Bewegung ein unangenehmes Ziehen. Lächelnd legte Oliver sich seinen rechten Arm um die Schultern, um ihn zu stützen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

Im Auto nahmen die beiden Jungen auf dem Rücksitz Platz, während Iris auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg. Schüchtern tastete Barry nach Olivers Hand, der die Geste sofort erwiderte und seine Hand ergriff. Sie tauschten verstohlene Blicke miteinander, die auch Iris nicht verborgen blieben. Die Fahrt verbrachten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen.

\--------------------

Am Abend lag Oliver lächelnd auf seinem Bett und schrieb gerade mit Barry, als ihn ein leises Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür aus seinen Gedanken riss. Panisch starrte er zur Tür. War seine Mutter bereits vom Meeting zurück? Nein, das war nicht ihre Art. Moira Queen würde niemals vorher klopfen. Demzufolge waren es entweder seine kleine Schwester Thea oder sein Vater. Sofort entspannte er sich wieder und rief: „Ja?“ - „Ich bin´s, Oliver. Darf ich reinkommen?“, erklang die gedämpfte Stimme seines Vaters.

„Jepp“, antwortete er geistesabwesend, da er gerade eine weitere Nachricht von Barry erhalten hatte. Oliver musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Das war mal wieder typisch Barry! Kaum war er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, machte er sich Sorgen um den verpassten Lernstoff aus der Schule. Manchmal war sein Freund wirklich ein absoluter Nerd.  
„Stör ich dich bei irgendwas?“, fragte Robert Queen mit einem irritierten Blick. Er hatte seinen Sohn noch nie so gut gelaunt erlebt. Besonders dann nicht, wenn seine Mutter jeden Moment nach Hause kommen könnte.

Überrascht sah Oliver auf. Barrys Nachricht hatte ihn so abgelenkt, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sein Vater hereingekommen war. „Oh, entschuldige, Dad. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken gerade woanders“, verlegen sah er zu ihm auf. Er legte sein Handy zur Seite, sich des amüsierten Gesichtsausdrucks Robert Queens bewusst. „Meine Geschäftsreise hat länger gedauert als ursprünglich gedacht. Darum wollte ich fragen, wie es bei dir und Barry aussieht“, erkundigte sein Vater sich vorsichtig. „Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?“ - Schon vor vier Wochen“, antwortete Oliver mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn gespielt empört an. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Wozu hast du ein Handy? Du hättest mir jederzeit schreiben können.“

„Na ja, ich war ziemlich…abgelenkt“, versuchte Oliver sich aus der Sache rauszureden. Spielerisch schlug sein Vater ihm gegen die Schulter. „Oliver Queen, ich will die ganze Wahrheit hören. Und keine Ausreden!“ - „Autsch!“, Oliver rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle, „Das ist noch lange kein Grund mich zu schlagen.“ Robert Queen lachte. „Jetzt tu nicht so, Ollie. Du bist doch sonst nicht so zimperlich“, scherzte er und fragte, „ Also wie ist es gelaufen?“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartete er auf eine Antwort. Doch Oliver schwieg eisern. Seine blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. Sein Vater kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut, es war seine Art ihn herauszufordern. „Details, Oliver. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, noch nicht“, fügte er lachend hinzu. „Wirklich nicht? Sonst wüsstest du nämlich, dass ich seit einigen Wochen eine ernsthafte Beziehung habe“, der blonde Junge grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Robert Queen war für einen sprachlos, doch dann drückte er seinen Sohn an sich. Überrascht schnappte Oliver nach Luft. Solche plötzlichen Reaktionen waren für seinen Vater nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber daran gewöhnen würde er sich wohl nie. Endlich ließ er Oliver los. „Ich freu mich so für euch, Ollie. Wie geht´s Barry eigentlich?“ Schlagartig wurde sein Sohn wieder ernst: „Er wurde heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen.“ Totenstille trat ein. „Krankenhaus?“, dachte Robert Queen verwirrt, „Wie viel habe ich eigentlich verpasst in den letzten Wochen?“ Er räusperte sich einmal, bevor er fragte: „Was ist passiert?“ Oliver starrte düster vor sich hin, als er anfing zu sprechen: „Mick Rory ist passiert. Er hat uns auf dem Hof aufgelauert, Barrys Schulsachen verbrannt, ihn krankenhausreif geschlagen und mich gezwungen, dabei zuzusehen.“

Sprachlos vor Entsetzen sah Robert Queen Oliver an. Er hatte schon immer gedacht, dass dieser Junge nur Ärger bedeuten konnte. „Zum Glück haben Sara und Leonard nach uns gesucht, als wir im Unterricht gefehlt haben. Sie haben alles auf Video aufgenommen und die Polizei benachrichtigt. Der kommt so schnell nicht mehr raus.“ Die Genugtuung in den blauen Augen seines Sohnes war ihm nicht entgangen. Oliver hatte Mick Rory von Anfang an nicht gemocht und auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht. Moira Queen nahm darauf jedoch keine Rücksicht, sodass Oliver gezwungen war, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Dabei ging er dem Sohn der Familie - Mick Rory - so gut es ging aus dem Weg.  
Mitfühlend legte er Oliver eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Junge blickte auf, seine blauen Augen sahen ihn dankbar an. Sein Vater sah die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht, aber auch so etwas wie aufkeimende Hoffnung. Der Gedanke an Barry vertrieb jeden düsteren Gedanken.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln stellte Robert Queen fest: „Du liebst ihn wirklich.“ Oliver spielte verlegen mit einem Zipfel seiner Bettdecke und wich dem Blick seines Vaters an. Lachend fügte sein Vater hinzu: „Ich glaube, deine Mutter sollte sich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sie du anders bist als sie es sich vielleicht wünscht.“ Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gespräch, das er vor einiger Zeit mit seiner Frau geführt hatte. Moira hatte sich darüber beklagt, dass in ihrem Freundeskreis die meisten Kinder in Olivers Alter waren und bereits eine feste Beziehung hatten. Nur Oliver wollte scheinbar nichts davon wissen. Robert hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen: „Oliver ist noch jung, Moira. Lass ihn sich ausprobieren, irgendwann findet er die Richtige.“ Unwillig hatte sie zugeben müssen, dass diese Erklärung durchaus plausibel wäre. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich damit einverstanden bin“, fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor sie das Thema wechselten.

Olivers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Mom wird mich auf die Straße setzen, wenn sie von Barry erfährt“, die Hilflosigkeit in seiner Stimme alarmierte seinen Vater. Beruhigend legte er Oliver den Arm um die Schulter. „Keine Angst, Ollie. Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen.“ Blaue Augen sahen ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Hatte er seinen Vater richtig verstanden? „Danke, Dad“, flüsterte Oliver gerührt. Vielleicht hatten Barry und er doch noch eine Chance. „Kein Problem, aber jetzt muss ich noch was für die Arbeit machen. Trotzdem bin ich dir dankbar für deine Ehrlichkeit.“ Oliver nickte erleichtert. Robert Queen drückte sanft seine Schulter und verließ anschließend das Zimmer. Müde sank der blonde Junge zurück aufs Bett. Bevor ihm die Augen zufielen, galt sein letzter Gedanke Barry Allen. Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

\--------------------

Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus wurde Barry in der Schule wie ein Held gefeiert. Oliver wich in dieser Zeit nicht von seiner Seite. Aus dem traumatisierten Außenseiter wurde innerhalb weniger Tage ein angesehener Schüler, der von allen Seiten Ermutigung und Zuspruch erhielt. Besonders Sara und Leonard suchten den Kontakt zu den beiden Jungen. Nach dem Zwischenfall auf dem Schulhof und der Inhaftierung von Mick Rory sahen die beiden jetzt endlich ihre Chance Barry Allen besser kennen zu lernen.

Als nächstes stieß John Diggle zu ihrer Clique, der von Olivers Fähigkeiten als Kampfsportler begeistert war. Oliver erklärte sich einverstanden, ihm einige Techniken beizubringen und im Laufe der Zeit wurden die beiden Jungen beste Freunde. Kurz darauf stellte Sara ihnen Felicitiy Smoak vor, die erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen war und sich mehr auf Computer verstand als auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen. Das führte häufig zu peinlichen Situationen, die jedoch dafür sorgten, dass Felicity schon bald zu einem unverzichtbaren Mitglied ihrer Gruppe wurde.

In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten verbrachten die Freunde so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander, um sich besser kennen zu lernen. Selbst Felicity taute langsam auf. Besonders Oliver hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Doch dieser machte ihr mehr als deutlich, dass er mit Barry zusammen war und nicht vorhatte die Beziehung zu beenden.  
Daraufhin sah John seine Chance. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Felicity über Oliver hinweg war und anfing mit ihm auszugehen. Barry konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sich sein Leben endlich zum Positiven entwickelte. Doch trotzdem schien seinen Freund etwas zu belasten.

An einem warmen Sommernachmittag stellte er Oliver schließlich zur Rede. „Was ist los, Ollie? Du bist in letzter Zeit so zurückhaltend, das passt nicht zu dir“, sagte Barry mit einem besorgten Blick. Seine grünen Augen sahen ihn direkt an. Seufzend ließ sich Oliver rücklings neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. Unsicher sah er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an, dessen smaragdgrüne Augen unverwandt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet waren. „Es geht um meine Mutter“, begann er stockend, „Sie…sie ist nicht gerade…tolerant, was…eine Bezie-hung wie…unsere angeht.“

Barry legte sich neben ihn, den Kopf auf Olivers Schulter. „Ich bin mit dir zusammen, Ollie. Was interessiert mich da, die Meinung deiner Mutter?“ Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Oliver: „Du kennst sie nicht, Bear. Wenn sie von uns erfährt, wird sie versuchen uns auseinanderzubringen oder Schlimmeres.“ Barry hob den Kopf, um Oliver in die Augen sehen zu können. Die Verzweiflung auf seinem Gesicht brach ihm fast das Herz. Aus einem Instinkt heraus beugte sich der dunkelhaarige Junge über seinen Freund und küsste ihn sanft. Oliver erwiderte den Kuss fast verzweifelt. Seine Hände glitten unaufhaltsam Barrys Rücken hinunter bis sie unter sein T-Shirt glitten…

Widerstrebend zog Barry sich zurück. Seine Finger strichen sanft über Olivers Wange, ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Mir ist egal, was deine Mutter sagt“, erklärte Barry mit ernster Stimme, „Ich liebe dich, Ollie. Und daran wird niemand etwas ändern können.“ Olivers blaue Augen sahen ihn dankbar und voller Hoffnung an. Wie hatte er jemanden wie Barry nur verdient? „Danke, Bear“, flüsterte er gerührt. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht. Niemand außer Barry, Joe West und Robert Queen hatten Oliver jemals weinen gesehen. Auch wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit immer den Starken spielte, so war er tief in seinem Inneren doch sehr sensibel. Diese Seite von Oliver Queen hatten bis jetzt nur wenige Personen kennen lernen dürfen. Für alle anderen war er nur der reiche Playboy, der arrogante Sohn einer wohlhabenden Familie, der keine Rücksicht auf andere nahm und nur an sich selbst dachte.

Barry wusste es besser: diese Maske aus Arroganz und Egoismus war nichts weiter als eine Fassade, die ihn als den verwöhnten Sohn der Familie Queen darstellte. Auf diese Weise schützte er sich vor der unliebsamen Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter, welche es schnell aufgegeben hatte, ihren rebellischen Sohn zu zähmen. In Wahrheit hasste Oliver das Leben, das er führte. Erst als er Barry begegnete, ließ er seine Maskerade fallen und zeigte sein wahres Ich. Seit sie zusammen waren, hatte Oliver sich auch seiner Mutter gegenüber nicht mehr verstellt. Da diese sich jedoch seit Jahren nicht mehr um ihren Sohn kümmerte, fiel ihr Olivers verändertes Verhalten nicht auf.

Oliver ließ Barry den Rest des Nachmittags nicht mehr los. Als ob er befürchtete, dass sein Freund plötzlich verschwinden würde. Der dunkelhaarige Junge kuschelte sich enger in seine kräftigen Arme. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer schloss Oliver die Augen, sein Gesicht in Barrys kurzen Haaren vergraben. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er leise. Lächelnd drehte sein Freund sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um. „Ich weiß“, raunte Barry ihm zärtlich ins Ohr. Oliver beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Wir schaffen das“, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Nickend fügte der blonde Junge leise hinzu: „Solange wir zusammenhalten.“

\--------------------

In den folgenden Wochen kamen sich Barry und Oliver zusehends näher. Joe fiel die zunehmende Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen sofort auf, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen stahl sich jedes Mal ein warmes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, wenn er sie zusammen sah. Die Beziehung zu Barry veränderte auch Oliver: er lachte häufiger und war gesprächiger als jemals zuvor. Sein Vater beobachtete diese Veränderungen erleichtert. Sein Sohn hatte schon als kleines Kind alles versucht, den Wünschen seiner Mutter zu entsprechen, um den harten Sanktionen seiner Mutter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erst jetzt - nach 17 Jahren - war er endlich die Person, die er immer sein wollte.

Auch in der Schule wurden Barry und Oliver Bewunderung und Respekt entgegen-gebracht. Plötzlich standen sie im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit, was Oliver mit einer Souveränität meisterte, die seinen Freund überraschte. Andererseits war er daran gewöhnt, denn seine Familie machte regelmäßig Schlagzeilen. Was bedeutete, dass er bereits sehr früh gelernt hatte mit solchen Situationen umzugehen.

Irgendwann war Oliver an dem Punkt angelangt, dass es ihm egal war, was seine Mutter von ihm dachte. Denn früher oder später würde sie von der Beziehung ihres Sohnes erfahren. Er ließ jede Zurückhaltung und Unsicherheit fallen. Bald war es für ihn völlig normal, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit küssten oder einfach nur Händchen hielten.  
Selbst Moira Queen bemerkte das auffällige Verhalten ihres Sohnes. Sie beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass Oliver ihr nichts sagen würde, wenn sie ihn daraufhin ansprach. Ihr Mann schien ebenfalls Bescheid zu wissen, verneinte jedoch auf ihre Frage hin. Zweifel erwachten in ihr. Hatte Oliver womöglich endlich ein Mädchen gefunden und wollte es nur nicht öffentlich machen, um sie vor der Presse und anderen Medien zu schützen?

Ihr blieb nur noch eine Option: sie beauftragte einen Privatdetektiv, um den Grund für Olivers Geheimnistuerei herauszufinden. Bereits einige Tage später erstattete er ihr Bericht: „Wie es aussieht, haben Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung, dass er eine Beziehung haben könnte, richtig gelegen, Mrs. Queen“, ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „Und ich denke, ich weiß, warum er es bis jetzt vor Ihnen geheim hält.“ Er reichte Moira Queen einen Umschlag mit Fotos, den sie mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegennahm. Ihr Sohn hatte bereits unzählige Freundinnen gehabt. Was war heute anders? Warum sollte Oliver so etwas vor ihr verbergen?

Doch als sie die Bilder sah, erstarrte sie. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, weshalb Oliver nichts gesagt hatte. Nicht nur, dass die betreffende Person aus der gesellschaftlichen Unterschicht stammte. Oh nein, noch dazu war es ein Junge, den er auf dem Foto küsste. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie Oliver wieder auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückführte. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck bedankte sie sich bei dem Privatdetektiv und verabschiedete ihn mit knappen Worten. Kopfschüttelnd verließ dieser das Anwesen der Queens. Er selbst war von der Geschichte positiv überrascht gewesen, denn auf diese Weise setzte Oliver Queen ohne es zu wissen ein Zeichen für alle Homosexuellen der Gesellschaft. Aber Moira Queen schien das anders zu sehen. Mit ei-nem betrübten Seufzen fuhr er zurück in sein Büro.

Er wusste gar nicht, wie recht er hatte…

\--------------------

Am nächsten Tag entschloss sich Olivers Mutter dazu, ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Sie setzte sich auf den Rücksitz der Limousine, die Oliver jeden Tag von der Schule abholte. Dort angekommen beobachtete sie durch die getönten Scheiben das große Eingangstor. Kaum klingelte es, strömten bereits die ersten Schüler aus dem Gebäude, um sich anschließend in alle Richtungen zu zerstreuen. Endlich erschien auch Oliver, neben ihm der dunkelhaarige Junge mit der auffälligen Narbe im Gesicht. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als Oliver sich mit einem Kuss von ihm verabschiedete.

Nachdem der Junge einen silbernen Wagen gestiegen und dieser um die Ecke verschwunden war, ging ihr Sohn lächelnd auf die Limousine zu - ohne zu ahnen, was ihm bevorstand. Er bemerkte seine Mutter erst, nachdem er die Autotür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Wenn Moira Queen hier war, musste sie irgendwie von Barry erfahren haben.

Ihr eisiger Blick durchbohrte ihn regelrecht. „Hast du mir was zu sagen, Oliver?“, die schneidende Schärfe in ihrer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme, ließ Oliver zusammenzucken. Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt wie dieses Gespräch ablaufen würde. Aber die Realität war um vieles grausamer. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah seiner Mutter direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, konterte der Junge. Für kurze Zeit konnte er so etwas wie Überraschung auf Moira Queens Gesicht erkennen. Anscheinend konnte sie nicht damit umgehen, dass ihr Sohn ihr plötzlich widersprach.

Sie hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefasst. Mit fester Stimme stellte sie fest: „Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder, Oliver. Auch wenn deine Eskapaden in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade förderlich für den guten Ruf unserer Familie und Firma beigetragen haben. Darüber konnte ich noch hinwegsehen, aber das geht zu weit!“ Oliver straffte sich. Mit sarkastischem Unterton fragte er: „Ach so, neuerdings ist es sogar verboten Freunde zu haben. Davon wusste ich noch gar nichts.“

Moira Queen blieb fast die Luft weg. War das wirklich noch ihr Sohn, den sie da vor sich sah? Seufzend erklärte sie mit besorgter Miene: „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Ich bin schließlich deine Mutter, Ollie.“ - „Nenn mich nicht so“, unterbrach er sie wütend. Die einzigen Personen, die ihn so ansprechen durften waren sein Vater und Barry. „Ja, aus biologischer Sicht vielleicht. Aber seit meiner Geburt scheine ich dir völlig egal zu sein. Du schreibst mir vor, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ohne danach zu fragen, was ich will.“

Wortlos sah sie ihren Sohn an, der sie wütend anfunkelte. „Und was willst du?“, fragte sie mit kalter Stimme. „Etwa ein Leben in Armut mit diesem Jungen“, das letzte Wort spuckte sie regelrecht aus, „der dir mehr zu bedeuten scheint als deine eigene Familie?“ Oliver spürte wie sein Zorn einer Entschlossenheit wich, die selbst ihn überraschte. „Wenn es sein muss. Im Gegensatz zu dir, akzeptiert Barry mich so wie ich wirklich bin. Er war es auch, der mir klar gemacht hat, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Ich will mich nicht länger verstecken und es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du davon hältst, Mom.“

Erzürnt setzte Moira Queen zu einer heftigen Erwiderung an, verkniff sich ihre Bemerkung jedoch als sie das Eingangstor von Queen Mansion passierten. Kaum öffnete der Chauffeur die Autotür für die Queens, stieg Oliver sofort aus. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Oliver!“, rief sie ihrem Sohn hinterher, bevor die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

\--------------------

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, rannte Oliver sofort die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dabei bemerkte er nicht einmal seine kleine Schwester Thea, die ihrem Bruder verwirrt hinterher sah. Das Mädchen hatte Oliver noch nie derart aufgebracht erlebt. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Zimmertür hinter ihm zu. Thea zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Erschüttert von dem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten ihres großen Bruders ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

Im selben Moment hörte sie ein Auto vorfahren und lief zum Fenster. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab, als sie Robert Queen erblickte, der gerade von einem Meeting zurückkehrte. Von ihrer Mutter war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Genau wie ihr Bruder hegte sie eine starke Abneigung gegen Moira Queen, da sie sich bereits kurz nach der Entbindung wieder dem Unternehmen gewidmet und die Versorgung ihrer Kinder einem spanischen Hausmädchen überlassen hatte. Die junge Frau war im Laufe der Jahre zu einer Art Ersatzmutter geworden, da sie Moira anscheinend vollkommen egal waren.

Ihr Vater dagegen sagte sogar Termine ab, wenn eines seiner Kinder Probleme hatte und seine Hilfe brauchte. Selbst seine Geschäftspartner hatten Verständnis dafür.  
Sofort lief Thea ihrem Vater entgegen, der sie mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßte. „Hey, Prinzessin! Na, wie geht´s?“, fragte er lächelnd. Sein Lächeln verschwand, als er ihren verunsicherten Blick bemerkte. „Ist was passiert, Thea? Was ist los?“, Robert Queen strich ihr sanft eine lose Strähne ihrer dunkelbraunen schulterlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Aber Ollie verhält sich irgendwie komisch. Er ist vorhin einfach an mir vorbeigerannt ohne mich zu bemerken. Er hat nicht einmal Hallo gesagt.“

Besorgt runzelte ihr Vater die Stirn. Er wusste, was für eine enge Bindung zwischen Oliver und Thea bestand. Schon nach ihrer Geburt hatte er sich als der große Bruder gesehen, der alles für seine kleine Schwester tun würde. „Wo ist er jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Robert Queen mit ruhiger Stimme. Thea deutete die Treppe hinauf: „In seinem Zimmer.“ - „Danke, Thea. Ich kümmere mich darum. Du gehst am besten wieder in dein Zimmer und wartest dort“, er drückte sanft ihre schmale Schulter. Das Mädchen nickte. Zusammen gingen sie in den ersten Stock, wo die Kinderzimmer untergebracht waren. Der Flur war mit teuren Gemälden und Skulpturen geschmückt, während auf dem Boden ein weinroter Läufer ausgelegt war. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer der Queens. Thea verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, ihr Vater ging eine Tür weiter. Er blieb eine Weile davor stehen und lauschte. Außer dem Ticken der handgearbeiteten Standuhr auf dem Flur war nichts zu hören.

Leise klopfte er. Keine Antwort. Er versuchte es nochmal. „Oliver?“, die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Plötzlich hörte er gedämpfte Schritte näherkommen und trat etwas zurück, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
Oliver stand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit leerem Blick im Türrahmen, bevor er seine Vater erkannte. In seinen blauen Augen schimmerte so etwas wie Hoffnung. Der Junge trat zur Seite, um ihn ins Zimmer zu lassen. Sofort bemerkte Robert Queen den Rucksack, der achtlos mitten im Raum lag. „Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art“, dachte sein Vater mit zunehmender Besorgnis. Inzwischen hatte Oliver sich wieder in seine Bettdecke gewickelt und starrte geistesabwesend vor sich hin. Theas Vermutung war richtig gewesen: irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Die sanfte Stimme seines Vaters riss Oliver aus seinen düsteren Gedanken: „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist, Ollie?“ Ohne den Kopf zu heben, antwortete er leise: „Mom weiß von Barry und mir.“ Robert Queen seufzte schwer. Seine Frau war die einzige Person auf der Welt, die mit einem einzigen Wort ihre eigene Familie gegen sich aufbringen konnte. Wortlos setzte er sich neben seinen Sohn, einen Arm um dessen Schulter gelegt. Oliver lehnte sich instinktiv an ihn. Schweigend saßen sie einige Augenblicke nebeneinander. 

Schließlich hakte sein Vater vorsichtig nach: „Was hat sie gesagt?“ - „Mom hat im Auto auf mich gewartet. Sie hat mich nicht mal begrüßt. Sie hat nur gefragt, ob ich ihr nicht irgendetwas zu sagen hätte“, erzählte Oliver so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Genervt dachte Robert Queen: „Typisch Moira. Ich hab ihr so oft gesagt, dass sie Oliver auf diese Weise nie zum Reden bringen wird.“

„Jedenfalls erwähnte sie auf einmal Barry - nicht direkt, aber es ging eindeutig um ihn. Danach haben wir uns die ganze Fahrt nur noch gestritten“, tröstend strich sein Vater ihm über den Rücken. Schon als kleiner Junge war das die beste Methode gewesen, um ihn beruhigen. Es funktionierte: Oliver atmete tief durch und die Spannung wich aus seinen verkrampften Muskeln. „Wir schaffen das, Ollie. Egal, was deine Mutter sagt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie eure Beziehung zerstört. Das verspreche ich dir“, dankbar umarmte Oliver seinen Vater. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten vor Erleichterung, denn wenn er etwas versprach, dann hielt er es auch.

Schließlich fragte Robert Queen leise: „Hast du eigentlich schon Thea von Barry erzählt? Deine kleine Schwester scheint sich wirklich Sorgen um dich zu machen.“ Verlegen biss Oliver sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht selbst daran gedacht? Sie hatte ein Recht darauf, an seinem Leben teilzuhaben. Schließlich waren sie Geschwister. Thea wäre zweifellos stinksauer auf ihn, dass er es ihr nicht schon früher gesagt hatte.

Sein Vater schien sein Schweigen richtig gedeutet zu haben. „Dann wird es aber Zeit, Oliver“, er lachte gut gelaunt, „Vielleich lässt sie ja wenigstens ein kleines Stück für deinen Freund übrig.“ Der blonde Junge stieß ihm spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Du bist gemein, Dad.“ Grinsend stand Robert Queen auf. „Soll ich sie holen? Wenn du willst, bleib ich solange hier“, fragte er augenzwinkernd. Seufzend nickte Oliver. „Besser spät als nie“, dachte er bitter, „Aber irgendwie hab ich´s ja verdient.“

Einige Minuten später kam sein Vater wieder ins Zimmer, Thea im Schlepptau. Das 10-jährige Mädchen legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, als sie den verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck ihres älteren Bruders sah, der im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß. „Oliver möchte dir etwas sagen, Thea“, erklärte ihr Vater lächelnd. Er zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich. Thea ließ sich bäuchlings auf Olivers Bett fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Stockend begann ihr Bruder zu erzählen. „Ich…ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…“ - „Am besten am Anfang“, unterbrach seine Schwester ihn ungeduldig. Geduld war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

Oliver atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er es erneut versuchte. „Na ja, ich habe an der neuen Schule jemanden kennen gelernt“, Theas Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Die Art wie Oliver darüber sprach, sagte ihr, dass es etwas Ernsthaftes sein musste. „Er hat mit in gewisser Weise mein wahres Ich gezeigt. Und seitdem sind wir auch zusammen.“  
Die dunklen Augen seiner Schwester waren noch größer geworden, als Oliver „er“ gesagt hatte. „Ein Junge?“, fragte sie ungläubig. Ihr Bruder nickte nur. Lange Zeit sagte Thea gar nichts. Doch anstatt ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen, wie Oliver und sein Vater es erwartet hatten, strahlte sie ihn aufgeregt an. „Sieht er gut aus?“, hakte sie neugierig nach. „Auf jeden Fall“, entgegnete Oliver grinsend. Gleichzeitig zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, suchte ein Bild von Barry und zeigte es seiner Schwester.

Das Mädchen betrachtete das Foto fasziniert. „Warum hast du immer so ein Glück?“, schmollend schob Thea ihre Unterlippe vor. Robert Queen lachte bei dem Anblick. „Ach, Prinzessin, du hast noch mehr als genug Zeit, deinen Traumprinzen zu finden.“ Schließlich sah sie Oliver direkt an und fragte voller Ernst: „Woher kommt eigentlich diese Narbe auf seinem Gesicht?“ Mit dieser Frage hatte er zwar gerechnet, aber er wusste nicht, was darauf antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit war einfach zu grausam. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine kleine Schwester, die seinen Blick standhaft erwiderte. Oliver entschied sich dennoch für die Wahrheit, Thea war alt genug dafür.

„Seine Eltern sind damals vor seinen Augen umgebracht worden. Fast hätte der Kerl auch Barry erwischt“, erklärte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Darauf war Thea nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Entsetzt starrte sie erst Oliver und dann ihren Vater an, der betrübt nickte. „Es ist wahr.“ Als er vor einigen Wochen davon erfahren hatte, war es ihm genauso gegangen wie jetzt seiner Tochter. Er hatte geglaubt, sich verhört zu haben. Aber die Geschichte war einfach zu schauderhaft gewesen, um eine Lüge zu sein. Außerdem würde Oliver niemals etwas so Schreckliches einfach erfinden.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte Oliver: „Er lebt jetzt in einer Pflegefamilie.“ Endlich schien Thea sich wieder gefasst zu haben. „Wenigstens ist er nicht im Heim gelandet“, stellte sie erleichtert fest. Da musste ihr Vater ihr Recht geben. Solche Kinder wie Barry Allen hatten es im Kinderheim doppelt schwer. Auch Oliver nickte. „Ja, er hat echt Glück gehabt, dass Detective West ihn aufgenommen hat.“

Ein Überlebender eines solchen Gewaltverbrechens lebte bei einem Polizisten. „Was für eine Wendung des Schicksals“, dachte Robert Queen bei sich. Plötzlich erklang Theas aufgeregte Stimme wieder. „Darf ich beim nächsten Mal mitkommen?“ Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er seine Tochter liebevoll. Niemand konnte so schnell das Thema wechseln wie Thea. „Wenn eure Mutter nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tut“, seufzte Robert Queen. „Vor allem jetzt, da sie von der Beziehung weiß.“ Sofort wurde Olivers Schwester still. Das Mädchen war zwar noch jung, kannte ihre Mutter aber gut genug, um ihr alles zuzutrauen.

Thea hob den Kopf und suchte Olivers Blick. „Ich steh´ auf deiner Seite, Ollie. Mom hat ja scheinbar vergessen, dass es uns überhaupt gibt. Und wenn sie sich an uns erinnert, dann nur um uns zu irgendwelchen Geschäftsessen zu schleifen und heile Welt zu spielen. Das kotzt mich echt an!“ – „Thea, pass auf, was du sagst! Sie ist immer noch deiner Mutter“, ermahnte ihr Vater sie. Aber insgeheim war er derselben Meinung. Moira schob ihre Kinder nur vor, um neue Geschäftspartner an Land zu ziehen. Den Rest der Zeit existierten Oliver und Thea gar nicht für sie.

„Danke, Schwesterchen“, sagte Oliver mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Sein Vater legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter und auch Thea kuschelte sich an ihren großen Bruder. Noch vor einer Stunde schien alles verloren gewesen zu sein und plötzlich tauchte doch noch ein Licht am Horizont auf. Oliver würde alles für Barry und eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm tun. Selbst wenn er sich dafür von seiner Mutter lossagen und auf sein Erbe verzichten musste. Das war es ihm wert…

\--------------------

Als seine Moira Queen spätabends nach Hause kam, saß Oliver unruhig auf seinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter ihn zu sich rief. Thea war den ganzen Nachmittag nicht von der Seite ihres großen Bruders gewichen und sie würde ihn auch jetzt nicht allein lassen. Robert Queen hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Kindern in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Doch auch er wusste, dass seine Frau Oliver gegenüber keine Gnade zeigen würde. Für sie hatte das Familienunternehmen Queen Consolidated oberste Priorität und so sollte es auch für den Rest ihrer Familie sein. Anscheinend war ihr nicht klar, dass außer ihr niemand in diesem Haus so dachte - nicht einmal ihr Mann.

Kaum hörte er die sich öffnende Haustür, legte er den Kugelschreiber beiseite und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer. Moira würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes. Stattdessen fragte sie mit kalter Stimme: „Wo ist Oliver?“ - „In seinem Zimmer“, antwortete Robert wahrheitsgemäß. „Gut, ich muss nämlich mit ihm sprechen“, mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Wohnzimmer. Auch wenn sie es nicht direkt ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ihr Mann genau, was sie von ihm erwartete. Während Robert Queen die Treppen hinaufging, fragte er sich ein um andere Mal, wie er diese Frau jemals hatte heiraten können.

Bei Olivers Zimmer angekommen, klopfte er leise bevor er die Tür öffnete. Der Junge saß zusammen mit seiner Schwester auf dem Bett, den Blick gesenkt. „Sie möchte mit dir reden, Ollie“, sagte sein Vater mit sanfter Stimme. Oliver nickte und stand auf, Thea folgte ihm. Robert Queen sah sie lächelnd an. „Sie ist im Wohnzimmer“, fügte er noch hinzu. Olivers Anspannung wuchs mit jedem Schritt. Jetzt wusste er, wie sich ein Verbrecher kurz vor seiner Verhandlung fühlen musste.

Moira sah Thea scharf an, als sie hinter Oliver den Raum betrat. „Das alles geht dich nichts an, Thea. Du wirst in deinem Zimmer warten, bis das hier geklärt ist“, forderte sie Ihre Tochter in einem Tonfall auf, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Doch anstatt dem Befehl zu folgen, erwiderte sie trotzig: „Oliver ist mein Bruder. Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Mom.“ Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter verfinsterte sich zusehends. Erst stellte sich ihr Sohn gegen sie und jetzt auch noch ihre Tochter. „Wie du willst“, sagte sie kurz angebunden und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf Oliver, der ihr gegenüber auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte. Robert Queen nahm auf einem Sessel Platz, von wo aus er das Gespräch gut verfolgen konnte.

„Also, Oliver, noch einmal von vorne, da wir heute Nachmittag so unsanft unterbrochen worden sind. Wann hattest du vor es mir zu sagen?“ Der blonde Junge spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg. Die Angst und Unsicherheit der vergangenen Stunden war verflogen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich noch beherrschen. „Du musst schon genauer werden, Mom. Es gibt vieles, was ich dir nie erzählt habe“, antwortete er mit einer Ruhe, die selbst ihn überraschte. Mit einer solchen Antwort hatten auch sein Vater und seine Schwester nicht gerechnet, sie sahen sich überrascht an. Moira dagegen blieb unbeeindruckt. Sie griff nach einem braunen Umschlag, den sie Oliver über den Tisch zuschob. „Ich denke, das wird deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen“, dabei ließ sie ihren Sohn nicht aus den Augen.

Verwirrt öffnete er den Umschlag. Als er den Inhalt sah, stockte ihm der Atem: es waren Fotos von ihm und Barry, die seine Mutter nicht selbst gemacht haben konnte. Er drehte ein Bild um und erkannte in der unteren linken Ecke den Stempel einer Privatdetektei. Wütend funkelte er sie an: „Du hast einen Privatdetektiv engagiert? Um deinen eigenen Sohn zu beschatten? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Mom?!“

Thea zuckte erschrocken zusammen. So aufgebracht hatte sie Oliver noch nie erlebt. Robert Queen starrte seine Frau nur fassungslos an. Wie konnte sie dem Jungen so etwas antun? Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sich sein Sohn im Moment fühlen musste. „Es geht dabei nicht um dich, sondern um die Familie. Diese Affäre wird dem Ruf der Firma und damit auch uns schaden“, erklärte seine Mutter in sachlichem Ton. Oliver starrte sie ungläubig an. War sie wirklich so kaltherzig, dass sie das Familienunternehmen als wichtiger erachtete als das Wohl ihrer eigenen Kinder?

Thea sah fassungslos zu ihrem Vater, der es scheinbar selbst nicht glauben konnte. Hatte er Moira all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt? Er war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass das strenge Auftreten seiner Frau nur eine Fassade war und unter der harten Schale eine liebevolle mitfühlende Mutter verborgen war. Doch in den vergangenen Jahren waren nagende Zweifel erwacht, die gerade traurige Realität geworden waren.

Mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme stellte Oliver fest: „Also hatte Thea recht mit ihrer Vermutung. Die Firma ist dir wichtiger als alles andere. Selbst wenn du mal zu Hause bist, ignorierst du uns einfach.“ - „Im Gegensatz zu Dad“, fügte Thea leise hinzu und schenkte ihrem Vater ein warmes Lächeln. Robert Queen erwiderte die Geste auf dieselbe Weise.  
Moira funkelte ihre Tochter erzürnt an. „Ich habe nicht mit dir geredet, Fräulein. Hier geht es immer noch um deinen Bruder“, an Oliver gewandt fuhr sie fort, „Außerdem hat das alles nichts mit deiner skandalösen Beziehung zu diesem Jungen zu tun.“

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. „Und ob, es etwas damit zu tun hat. Du scherst dich einen Dreck um uns! Außerdem hat dieser Junge einen Namen. Barry ist meine Familie. Sein Pflegevater war für mich da, als ich dich am meisten gebraucht hätte. Aber dich interessiert ja nur das Unternehmen!“ Aufgebracht starrte er seine Mutter an, deren Gesicht und Körperhaltung keine Reaktion zeigte.

Mit kalter Stimme fragte sie: „Du würdest diese Familie lieber zerstören als diese unangemessene Affäre zu beenden?“ Oliver wollte gerade antworten, doch sein Vater kam ihm zuvor. „Welche Familie, Moira? Du hast deinen Sohn schon vor Jahren verloren und deine Tochter ebenso. Langsam beginne ich zu glauben, dass dich gar nichts mehr berührt.“  
Fassungslos starrte Moira Queen ihren Mann an, der ihren Blick ungerührt erwiderte. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Wo warst du in all den vergangenen Jahren, wenn unsere Kinder Probleme in der Schule hatten? Wo warst du vor einigen Wochen, als Mick Rory Oliver aufgelauert und vor seinen Augen seinen Freund fast zu Tode geprügelt hat?“  
Thea riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie von dem Zwischenfall in der Schule hörte. Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass ein Unschuldiger zu Schaden gekommen war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Mick seit Jahren versuchte ihren Bruder fertigzumachen. Scheinbar hatte er es dieses Mal geschafft. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen bei der Erwähnung des Angriffs entging ihr nicht. Er schien dieses Ereignis immer noch nicht verarbeitet zu haben.

Es dauerte keine Minute bis seine Mutter wieder die gewohnte Kälte an den Tag legte. „Wenn dem so ist, kann ich es dem Jungen nicht verübeln. Mick hatte schon immer dieselben Meinungen und Ansichten wie seine Eltern“, schockiert sahen Thea, Oliver und Robert Queen sich an. Wie konnte sie nur so herzlos sein?! Unbeeindruckt von dem stummen Blickwechsel ihrer Familie fügte sie noch hinzu: „Aber es sieht so aus, als ob Oliver den Warnschuss nicht verstanden hat.“ Oliver ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. „Barry ist ein Mensch, Mom, kein Tier oder Objekt! Ein Mensch, der beim Mord seiner Eltern Augenzeuge war und selbst nur knapp überlebt hat! Ich schätze mal, dass du davon noch nichts gewusst hast!“

„Solche Dinge geschehen nicht grundlos, Oliver. Und selbst wenn das die Wahrheit ist, dann haben sie es zweifelsohne verdient. Wer weiß schon, zu was solche Leute fähig sind. Also schlag dir den Jungen aus dem Kopf, er entspricht nicht einmal ansatzweise deinem gesellschaftlichen Rang. Versteh das endlich!“, langsam riss auch seiner Mutter der Geduldsfaden. „Das werde ich nicht, Mom! Und wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann ist das dein Problem“, erwiderte Oliver mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und fes-ter Stimme. Dem Jungen war vollkommen egal, welche Konsequenzen seine Entscheidung haben würde. Das einzige, was er mehr als alles andere wollte, war Barry. Er war der erste Mensch gewesen, der ihn nicht sofort als arroganten und verzogenen Sprössling einer reichen Familie abgestempelt hatte.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete Moira ihren Sohn bevor sie ihre Entscheidung traf. „Na gut, Oliver. Wie es aussieht, kannst oder willst du es einfach nicht verstehen. Werde glücklich damit, aber verschwinde aus diesem Haus. Hast du mich verstanden?“ - „ Ist es mir wenigstens erlaubt ein paar meiner Sachen mitzunehmen?“, fragte Oliver. Seine Mutter nickte. Wortlos stand der blonde Junge auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Thea funkelte sie ein letztes Mal wütend an, bevor sie ihrem großen Bruder hinterherlief.

Enttäuscht schüttelte Robert Queen den Kopf. „Ich erkenn dich nicht mehr wieder, Moira. Was ist nur aus der Frau geworden, die ich damals geheiratet habe?“ Damit erhob auch er sich und ließ seine Frau alleine sitzen.

\--------------------

In Olivers Zimmer waren die beiden Geschwister gerade dabei, so viele Klamotten wie möglich in einem Koffer zu verstauen. Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet, die von Robert Queen unterbrochen wurde. „Alles in Ordnung, Oliver?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme als er das Zimmer betrat. „Ich komm endlich raus aus diesem goldenen Käfig, oder?“, diese sarkastische Bemerkung seines Sohnes tat ihm in der Seele weh. Aber hatte Oliver nicht irgendwie recht? Was war diese Villa und das riesige Anwesen anderes als ein luxuriöses Gefängnis? Wortlos half er Oliver beim Packen.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später waren der Koffer und mehrere Taschen in dem schwarzen Mercedes untergebracht. „Weißt du schon, wo du wohnen kannst?“, erkundigte Olivers Vater sich vorsichtig. Sein Sohn nickte. „Ich hab Barry angerufen. Sein Pflegevater meinte, dass ich vorerst bei ihnen unterkommen kann.“ - „Dann fahr ich dich dorthin“, an Thea gewandt, die die Szene aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete, fragte er, „Willst du mitkommen?“ Die Miene des Mädchens hellte sich auf. Die Aussicht darauf, mit ihrer Mutter allein zu sein, wäre alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Sofort lief sie zu ihnen und ließ sich auf den Rücksitz plumpsen.

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Olivers Lippen. Anscheinend hatte auch Thea genug von diesem Haus und ihrer Mutter. Die Fahrt bis zum Haus der Wests verbrachten sie schweigend, jeder mit seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken beschäftigt. Nur hin und wieder lotste Oliver seinen Vater in die richtige Richtung. Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Robert Queen stellte den Wagen in der Einfahrt ab und half seinen Kindern dabei die Taschen aus dem Auto zu holen. Kaum hatten sie die Haustür erreicht, öffnete sich diese und Joe West stand vor ihnen. Mit einem besorgten Blick zu Oliver bat er die nächtlichen Besucher herein.

Im selben Moment erschien Barry auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz. In dem Moment als er seinen Freund erblickte, lief er sofort zu ihm. Behutsam nahm er ihm den Rucksack ab und führte den Jungen zur Couch, wo dessen Vater gemeinsam mit Thea bereits Platz genommen hatte. Joe sprach kurz leise mit Iris, die das Geschehen bis jetzt nur besorgt beobachtet hatte. Sie nickte und verschwand in der Küche.

Danach setzte Joe sich zu ihnen. „Also, was genau ist vorgefallen?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Dabei glitt sein Blick zu Oliver hinüber, der in sich zusammengesunken neben Barry saß, den Kopf auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Bevor Olivers Vater zu erzählen begann, sah auch er noch einmal zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Der Junge schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

In knappen Worten begann Robert Queen schließlich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden darzustellen. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers verfinsterte sich zusehends, als er von dem Gespräch mit seiner Frau berichtete. Er unterbrach sich kurz, um die Tasse Kaffee entgegenzunehmen, die Iris ihm anbot, und bedankte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie sich Olivers Stimmung aufzuhellen schien als sie auch ihm eine Tasse reichte. Fragend sah er zu Joe hinüber. Dieser antwortete augenzwinkernd: „Ist so eine Art Brauch bei uns. Mit einer warmen Tasse Kakao nach alten Familienrezept sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus.“ Oliver grinste seinen Vater und Joe verlegen an.

Robert Queen spürte die Anspannung von sich abfallen. Joe West war nicht nur sympathisch und offen gegenüber der Beziehung der beiden Jungen. Nein, er hatte anscheinend sogar einen Weg gefunden, Olivers Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Etwas, das seiner Mutter nie und selbst ihm nicht vollständig gelungen war. Es war eine Erleichterung für ihn seinen Sohn endlich einmal glücklich zu sehen. Er räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor er seine Ausführungen schließlich beendete. „So sieht es im Moment jedenfalls aus. Oliver wurde von seiner Mutter auf die Straße gesetzt und ich werde gleich morgen die Scheidung einreichen. Außerdem werde ich das Sorgerecht für Oliver und Thea auf mich übertragen lassen, sodass Moira sich nicht mehr einmischen kann.“

Joe nickte. „Eine gute Entscheidung, Mr. Queen. Und ich würde Ihnen gerne einen Vorschlag machen.“ Oliver, Barry und Iris blickten erwartungsvoll auf, während Thea verwirrt den Kopf schief legte. Auch Robert Queen überrascht zu sein. „Und der wäre?“ - „Oliver war in den letzten Wochen fast jeden Tag bei uns zu Besuch, darum hatte ich die Idee, dass er - solange er zur Schule geht - bei uns bleibt. Auch Thea kann jederzeit zu Besuch kommen. Ich meine, als stellvertretender Geschäftsführer von Queen Consolidated haben Sie sehr viel zu tun und dann kommen noch die langen Geschäftsreisen hinzu. Auf diese Weise wäre für die beiden in der Zeit Ihrer Abwesenheit gesorgt.“

Barry riss ungläubig die Augen auf und Oliver war plötzlich hellwach. Iris kicherte leise. Den beiden Jungen war ihre Aufregung deutlich anzusehen. In Olivers Augen schimmerte Hoffnung. „Das würden Sie wirklich tun?“, fragte Robert Queen ungläubig. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht mit einem Angebot wie diesem. Oliver kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, während er auf die Entscheidung seines Vaters wartete. Plötzlich lächelte dieser. „Einverstanden, Mr. West.“ 

Barry konnte es noch gar nicht fassen und auch Oliver war glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Selbst Iris strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie kannte Oliver noch nicht lange, dennoch gehörte er inzwischen fast schon zur Familie. Thea sprang begeistert auf und fiel Joe dankbar um den Hals. „Danke“, sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Lachend erwiderte der dunkelhäutige Detective die stürmische Umarmung des Mädchens.

Robert Queen beobachtete die Szene amüsiert. Seine Tochter war schon immer sehr impulsiv gewesen, was ihre Mutter nie verstanden hatte. Auch Oliver schien in dieser Umgebung aufzublühen, da er hier nicht ständig kontrolliert und zurechtgewiesen wurde. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder an Joe, der es gerade geschafft hatte, Theas Umklammerung zu lösen. „Dann sind wir uns einig?“, fragte er den Detective mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und stand auf. Joe erhob sich ebenfalls. „Oliver kann hier bleiben und seine Schwester darf jederzeit vorbeikommen, wenn sie will.“ - „Gut, ich werde Ihnen zur Deckung Ihrer Unkosten monatlich einen Betrag überweisen, mit dem Sie unter anderem auch sein Kampfsport-Training finanzieren können“, Olivers Vater sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber, dem Freudentränen in den Augen standen.

Selbst Iris war diese Tatsache nicht entgangen. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte augenzwinkernd: „Willkommen in der Familie, Oliver!“ Anstatt etwas zu sagen, beugte Barry sich vor und küsste seinen Freund sanft auf die Wange. Aus irgendeinem Grund berührte Robert Queen die intime Szene, der er gerade Augenzeuge wurde. Trotz widriger Umstände bekam Oliver schließlich doch eine zweite Chance.

Die Jugendlichen folgten den beiden Männern zur Tür, wo sich der blonde Junge mit einer dankbaren Umarmung von seinem Vater und seiner Schwester verabschiedete. Nachdem Robert und Thea Queen verschwunden waren, drehte Joe sich zu Oliver um. „Dann werd´ ich dir mal dein Zimmer zeigen“, seine Augen wanderten zu Iris, „und du gehst jetzt ins Bett, Iris. Du hast morgen einen langen Tag vor dir.“ Genervt verdrehte die Angesprochene die Augen, folgte der Aufforderung jedoch. „Barry, hilfst du uns beim Tragen?“, Joe deutete auf die Taschen neben der Tür. Barry nickte und griff nach Olivers Rucksack und Sporttasche. Den Rest teilten die anderen beiden untereinander auf.

Als alles in dem leer stehenden Gästezimmer verstaut war, zeigte Joe ihm das Bad bevor er mit Barry den Raum verließ. „Gute Nacht, Oliver!“, sagte er lächelnd, während Barry ihm einen zärtlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf den Mund gab. Oliver spürte sofort wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er mit dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen zusammen war. Als die beiden die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, kramte er in seinen Taschen nach einem T-Shirt und einer Unterhose für die Nacht. Todmüde sank er schließlich aufs Bett und war Augenblicke später eingeschlafen.

\--------------------

In den folgenden Tagen machte Joe sich daran gemeinsam mit Oliver das Gästezimmer umzugestalten, das nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich wie das Zimmer eines 17-jährigen Jungen aussah. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war Barrys Freund alles andere als verwöhnt. Sei es der Abwasch nach dem Essen oder die Wäsche, Oliver erledigte es freiwillig. Schnell fügte er sich in die kleine Familie ein, was Joe überraschte. Scheinbar hatte er sich bei seiner eigenen Familie nie wirklich zu Hause gefühlt, sonst wäre der Übergang von einer Familie zur anderen nie im Leben so problemlos verlaufen. Dieser Gedanke war erschütternd, wenn Joe länger darüber nachdachte.

Robert Queen hatte sich inzwischen zusammen mit Thea ein eigenes Apartment gesucht, hatte sich von Moira scheiden lassen und war nun alleiniger Sorgeberechtigter für seine Kinder. Es wurde bald zur Routine, dass Thea fast jeden Tag nach der Schule den Nachmittag bei den Wests verbrachte. Iris hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihr bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie anschließend mit ihrem großen Bruder und Barry, den sie regelrecht vergötterte. An den Wochenenden kam Olivers Vater regelmäßig zu Besuch, um seinen Sohn zu sehen. Er war überrascht wie selbständig Oliver geworden war. Neben der Schule und seiner häuslichen Pflichten absolvierte sein Sohn noch zusätzlich zweimal die Woche sein Kampfsport-Training.

Angesichts dieser positiven Entwicklung wurde ihm erst in diesem Moment richtig bewusst, dass Moira seiner individuellen Entwicklung immer im Weg gestanden und damit die wahre Persönlichkeit von Oliver Queen unterdrückt hatte. Er war einfach nur stolz auf seinen Sohn. Joe West war derselben Meinung. Seine Entscheidung, einen weiteren Jungen in seine Familie aufzunehmen, war richtig gewesen. Denn jetzt, wo drei Jugendliche unter diesem Dach lebten, war jeder Tag ein neues Abenteuer. Eine Erfahrung, die er um nichts in der Welt missen wollte...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
